Love Story
by L. Rococo
Summary: —Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas. ¡Summary completo adentro!
1. La visita

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La visita.<strong>

—Hola —murmuré viendo hacia la lapida—. Si aquí estoy de nuevo como cada día, ¿sabes? Cada vez mi relación con Edward va mejor, él y yo nos entendemos perfectamente, ojala estuvieras aquí para verlo y decir _"ustedes empalagan con tanta miel"_ como Emmett dice y ambos burlarse, pero sé que no es así y no lo será jamás —un sollozo salió de mi garganta—. Lo siento, sé que no quieres que llore, pero es doloroso no tenerte cada día.

»Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí, debo admitir que al principio me dabas un poco de miedo —sonreí ante el comentario.

Me senté en el césped húmedo y fije mi vista en el nombre de la lapida;

"_Mary Alice Brandon._

_Duendecillo. Enana y la chica de la sonrisa eterna, siempre te recordaremos._

_Buena amiga, hija y excelente asesora de moda."_

—Gracias a ti, Edward está conmigo, me dejaron de molestar en el instituto y tengo amigos, por cierto, adivina quien viene a verte cada día; Jasper, si, él viene, pero claro, con eso debes estar saltando de alegría, ¿no? ¡Jasper te habla todos los días amiga! Aunque claro, todo estaría mejor si tú estuvieras aquí. Aún no te perdono que nunca me dijeras acerca de lo que de pasaba, no era justo —fruncí el ceño-. Siempre decías que te debía decir cuando me sintiera mal ¿y tú que? Te dejaste morir así sin más, dejándonos a todos y fue lo más doloroso del mundo, aún más que cuando murió Houston, el gato que criamos juntas y eso que dijimos que no había nada más doloroso. Por cierto, ¡Papá aprendió a cocinar! ¿Recuerdas cuanto tardamos y al final nos dimos por vencidas? Él dijo: "_Tengo que hacer esto por Alice"._ ¡Y lo hizo!

Me tome un tiempo para pensar un poco, podría verme un poco loca hablándole a una lapida, pero me sentía bien saber que mi amiga ahora era feliz y que por lo menos podía hablarle y saber que sea donde estuviera ella me estaba escuchando.

—Por cierto, hable con tu mamá —recordé—. Ya está un poco mejor, no debes preocuparte, pero es obvio que les duele a todos que no estés, aunque le duele aún más a ella, créeme que he intentado apoyarla, pero como se fue con tu hermana Cinthia a Londres no es muy sencillo y tu papá, bueno… —solté un largo suspiro—. Alice, él se está volviendo loco, lo siento, pero así es, no ha dejado de beber desde que pasó lo que pasó. Tu mamá ha querido llevárselo pero no se ha podido, no quiere dejar el alcohol.

Sonreí sin ganas y mire a todos lados, no había nadie, como siempre, la única lapida que estaba bien cuidada era la de Alice, claro, siempre venia alguien a visitarla.

—El día en que te conocí, eras tan… Tú —sonreí—. Nunca creí que me hablarías a mí, la chica nueva…

Entonces, empecé a recordar.

* * *

><p><em>No me maten.<em>

Espero que les haya gustado :3' tengo más o menos tres capitulos ya voy por el cuarto, espero que les guste tanto como me gusta a mí *-*

_¿Reviews?_

.Ly_**Rococó**_


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro.<strong>

Era mi primer día en el instituto de Forks, era "el bicho raro" y todos me molestaban, pero la protagonista era nada más y nada menos que Tanya Denali, no había pasado ni una hora y ya me había hablado.

—¿Eres la chica nueva? —me preguntó la rubia teñida, la raíz empezaba a notársele.

—Si —susurré.

—Bien, porque como eres nueva, tienes que hacer un _ritual_ —me dijo sonriendo de una manera que no supe interpretar.

—No puedes obligarme… —dije despacio.

—¡Claro que puedo niñata! ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Soy Tanya Denali —chilló.

—Bien, y yo vivo en el _Palacio de Buckingham_ —reí.

—Escúchame, si no haces lo que pido…

—Si ella no hace lo que pides va a pasar mejor su estadía aquí —dijo una voz que no conocía.

—Querida Alli —dijo Tanya con un tono de voz algo… empalagoso.

—En primera: Soy Alice, no_ "Alli"_, en segunda: quítate que me estorbas y en tercera: La estás aburriendo con tu palabrería, así que resumiendo: _¡Largo! —_la dueña de la voz fuera quien fuera debía tener mucha influencia en ella, porque hizo que rápidamente se moviera de donde se encontraba y debía admitir: tenia miedo.

Era pequeña. _Muy_ pequeña. Media metro y medio _cuando mucho_. Era linda, si. Su cabello era corto y lacio —el cual apuntaba en diferentes direcciones— de un lindo color negro.

—Gracias —susurre—. Y a no sabía que hacer para que se fuera.

—Está bien —sonrió—, ella es una persona pesada por naturaleza. Por cierto, soy Alice… ¿Y tú eres?

—Soy Bella —le sonreí de vuelta.

—Claro, la chica nueva —parecía que iba a seguir hablando cuando el profesor entró al salón.

—Un nuevo ciclo ha empezado y tenemos una nueva alumna —dijo con su voz autoritaria.

"_Por favor no. No me haga presentarme frente a la clase." _Pensé.

—Señorita Swan. ¿Sería tan amable de pasar al frente y presentarse? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¿Es necesario? —pregunté.

—Si, ahora, pase al frente o irá a detención por faltar a la orden de su profesor —ordenó.

Solté un largo suspiro y caminé lentamente hacía el frente. Cuando pasaba por la segunda fila Tanía estiró su pierna haciendo que tropezara con ella y posteriormente caer al piso. El golpe dolió y mucho. Como era de esperarse todos se rieron incluso llegue a escuchar algunas risitas del profesor.

—Para la otra ten mas cuidado _"rata"_ —rió Tanya.

No dije nada, simplemente me levanté y fui hasta el frente. Hice mi presentación lo más rápido que pude y fui a tomar asiento al lado de Alice.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó bajito.

Solo atiné a asentir, me sentía humillada y mucho. Era mi primer día y ya había comenzado mal, estaba segura de que de ahora en adelante no me iría tan bien aquí.

La clase pasó rápido, solo las cosas normales: la introducción del profesor, la materia, etcétera.

—¿Qué clase tienes? —preguntó Alice mientras cogía sus cosas.

—Déjame ver —dije buscando mi horario—. Ahm… Matemáticas.

—¡Perfecto! Igual a mi —dicho eso, caminó hacía fuera del salón.

La seguí al instante, ambas íbamos calladas y varias personas volteaban a verme: unas sonrientes, otras burlonas. Seguramente Tania ya le había contado a todo el instituto lo que pasó en la clase de Literatura.

—Y dime Bella, ¿por qué te mudaste aquí a Forks? —preguntó mientras tomábamos asiento en el aula de matemáticas.

—Mi padre sufrió un infarto a causa del estrés que el trabajo le provocaba y el doctor le recomendó un lugar tranquilo para vivir por lo menos unos cuantos meses, así que aquí estamos —la mire—. Y tú ¿tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

—Si, bueno, solo unos tres años, no creo que sea mucho —rió.

—¿Por qué te mudaste? —ella hizo una mueca cuando pregunte y cuando iba a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, la voz de un chico me interrumpió.

—¡Hey Alice! —Gritó el chico—. ¿Has visto a Emmett? Llevo buscándolo toda la mañana y no lo encuentro.

—Lo vi en el estacionamiento cuando llegué, pero estaba con Rosalie, quizá se fue con ella —contestó Alice.

Voltee a mirarlo y era simplemente… encantador. Su cabello era chino, demasiado y negro como la noche, sus ojos de un intenso azul y era tan blanco como un fantasma.

—Gracias Alice —dijo el chico—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¡Oh! —Alice rió un poco… ¿nerviosa? —. Lamento no haberles presentado. Edward, ella es Bella, la chica nueva que dije que llegaría.

—Es un gusto Bella —dijo Edward sonriendo. Esa sonrisa… Morí con su sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío Edward —sonreí de vuelta.

Mire a sus ojos y me perdí en ese verde. Mis ojos eran color chocolate y él también se me quedó mirando. Verde y chocolate, la fusión perfecta.

—¿También tienes matemáticas este año? —preguntó Alice regresándome al presente.

—Si —respondió él sin apartar la vista—. Creo que estaremos los tres juntos en esta clase.

—¿No sabes que…

—¡Chicos! —gritó alguien, interrumpiendo a Alice, tan fuerte que estaba segura que se había escuchado hasta México.

—¡Mierda Emmett! Grita más fuerte creo que en Inglaterra no te escucharon —le gritó Edward apartando su mirada.

—Bueno si quieres… —Emmett pareció tomar aire y antes de que pudiera gritar Edward y Alice lo interrumpieron a él.

—¡No, no! Está bien, si te escucharon —dijeron ambos con una cara de espanto.

Al ver eso no pude evitar reír y eso hizo que los tres voltearan a verme.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Emmett acercándose a mi. Bastante. Por inercia me hice un poco hacia atrás y él se acerco aún más, quise hacerme hacia atrás de nuevo, pero al estar en el banquito me caí.

Espere el golpe, en serio que si, supe que dolería y mucho, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré en unos bien formados brazos.

—Bella, creo que debes tener más cuidado —susurro Edward en mi oído—, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Tenerlo tan cerca no era bueno para mi corazón, lo acababa de descubrir, sentir su calor corporal y saber que sus labios están a unos centímetros de mí, no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¡Emmett! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no hagas eso? Pasó lo mismo con Cinthya solo que ella salió corriendo como loca —escuche decir a Alice.

—¡Yo solo la quería conocer Ally! —dijo Emmett haciendo un berrinche.

—¡Esa no es manera de conocer a las personas Emmett! Ya te lo dijimos muchas veces —refunfuñó Alice.

—Está bien, está bien, no pasó nada —dije atrayendo su atención—. Soy Bella, un gusto Emmett.

—¡Oh miren! Sus ojos son achocolatados —rió como niño pequeño—. Y eres castaña.

—Gran observación _"Einstein"_ —dijo Edward riendo y poniéndome en mi posición normal. Extrañe el calor de su cuerpo.

—¡Emmett! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me dejes sola mientras me cambio en el auto? —gritó una chica.

Los tres, excepto Emmett, volteamos a ver quien hablaba. Era una chica rubia, blanca como la nieve y su cabello era una cascada al igual que la mía. Era hermosa y mucho. Sus piernas eran tan largas que parecían no terminar nunca.

—¡Todos ustedes! —gritó un prefecto entrando al salón—, el profesor no vino así que tienen la hora libre.

Varios gritos de júbilo se escucharon y los alumnos salieron fuera del salón, en cambio nosotros nos quedamos viendo como la rubia caminaba hacia nosotros.

—Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie —me sonrío y miró a Emmett—. ¡Y tú, que falta de caballerosidad tienes! A una mujer no se le deja sola después de haber hecho lo que hicimos y mucho menos, ¡en un auto!

Alice nos miró a mí y a Edward. Los tres entendimos esa mirada y sin llamar la atención huimos de la escena.

—_Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos —susurre mirando a la lápida y con una lágrima silenciosa cayendo—. Fue el primer encuentro, jamás lo olvidare, en esos momentos éramos tan felices, nunca pensé que nos separaríamos tan pronto… ¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste callar a todos con tu falso acento español? —sonreí con tristeza ante el nuevo recuerdo_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo<strong> **siento!**Sé que fuí mala persona al no haber publicado & merezco que me pateen ._. Pero aquí les dejo este :3, por cierto, ahora podré publicar más —tendré nueva lap, creo._.— y ya salí de vacaciones :3 ¡Cada lunes estaré aquí! & sobre los capitulos que perdí... Creo que fueron tres... Mañana subire otro & pasado otro :3 así les compensaré mi falta de publicación (?) en fin... :3 ¡chaito!

_¿Reviews?_

PD: Alice si murió D: lo siento ._.

.Ly_**Rococó.** _


	3. Imponiendo orden

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Imponiendo orden.<strong>

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, al parecer era la nueva burla de Tanya ya que cuando me encontraba sola me hacia quedar en ridículo y algunas personas seguían su juego de llamarme _"rata"_ no me gustaba pero hacia lo posible para no prestarles atención.

—Alguien debe enseñarles que no deben tratar así a las personas—masculló Alice.

—Esta bien Ally, no me molesta —fingí una sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo cuando el director empezó a hablar por su micrófono*.

—"¡A todos los alumnos de ultimo y penúltimo año, por favor acudan al auditorio en este instante!" —ordenó.

—¡Creo que no tendremos la primera hora! —Chilló Alice y tomándome de la mano corrió hacia nuestros casilleros—. Dejemos nuestras cosas para estar más a gusto.

Corrí con ella —ya que no tenía otra opción—, y rápidamente dejamos nuestras cosas una vez que llegamos a los casilleros.

Mientras esperaba a Alice pude ver a Emmett y a Edward caminando con otro chico que no conocía.

—Hola Bella —saludó Edward mientras caminaba. Él y yo cada día nos hacíamos mas unidos, era agradable.

Seguí soñando cuando escuche un golpe sordo a mi lado.

—¡Hey! Creo que deberías tener mas cuidado —gritó Alice al chico que no conocía.

—Perdón —respondió el secamente.

Mire a Alice y pasaba una mano por su brazo con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté preocupada.

—El bobo ese que me empujó contra el casillero —gruñó. Un momento. ¿Gruño? Si, como un perro, ella había gruñido. Reí un poco por eso—. ¡No es gracioso Bella!

—Lo siento —dije entre risas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, solo me duele un poco, pero vamos, ya nos tardamos demasiado —dijo ella y caminamos hacia el auditorio tranquilamente.

Al llegar el auditorio estaba casi lleno y los únicos asientos libres eran al lado del chico que había empujado a Alice, así que tomamos asiento ahí.

—Buen día alumnos —dijo el director—. Ya que en unos de estos días es la presentación del instituto con los alumnos de primer año, hemos decidido que los de último y penúltimo año hagan una obra.

Varios cuchilleos empezaron a escucharse y Alice me miró con cara de enfado.

—Me pondré a escuchar música —susurró en mi oído—. Cuando digan algo de verdadera importancia me dices.

Solo asentí y sacó un Ipod de color azul, era lindo. Puede ver en la pantalla que decía "Luna" de Zoé.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó el director por un megáfono—. Actuaran o actuaran, si no reprobaran Literatura y también las personas que estén llevando teatro. Así que hemos decidido entre los profesores, prefectos y yo que la obra que actuaran será: "Una americana en España"**…

Una chica que estaba unos asientos mas abajo levantó su mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo el director.

—¿Cómo serán escogidas las personas que actuarán? —preguntó ella.

—Ah eso iba. Los protagonistas fueron escogidos por ser las personas con más alto promedio en este instituto, así que son —el director miró en su carpeta y después dijo—. La señorita Brandon Mary Alice y el joven Whitlock Jasper.

Oh por dios. El chico que había empujado a Alice se había puesto de pie y tenía una mueca en su rostro, mientras que Alice seguía escuchando música, así que la moví un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco confundida mientras veía al chico.

—Tu eres la protagonista de la obra junto con él —lo señale y Alice empalideció.

—¡No! —Gritó ella poniéndose de pie—. ¡Me niego rotundamente! No quiero actuar con él.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero actuar con ella! —Gritó Jasper—. ¡Mírenla! Parece una enana, ni si quiera quiero salir en esta obra.

Varias risas se escucharon y Alice empezó a ponerse roja.

—Yo… ¿enana? —susurró y lo miró enfurecida—. ¿Por que no te miras en un espejo? ¡Eres tan grande que en tu casa debes… ¡Debes cuidar de no pisar a alguien!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, su respuesta hacia él fue tan absurda pero a la vez tan hiriente, nadie sabia que hacer, o que decir.

—¡Basta los dos! —Gritó el director—. ¡A la dirección en este instante! Todos los demás regresen a clases.

Alice y Jasper salieron del auditorio seguidos del profesor y yo me acerque a Emmett y Edward.

—Gane, págame —ordenó Emmett hacía Edward.

—¿Qué apostaron? —pregunté.

—Yo aposte que Alice haría algo así y Edward apostó que ella no diría nada, con eso de que a ella le gusta —explicó Emmett.

—¿Qué? —Dije un poco sorprendida—. ¿A Alice le gusta Jasper?

—Si, desde el semestre pasado —respondió Edward mientras le entregaba el dinero a Emmett.

—Si le gusta, entonces, ¿por qué reaccionó así? —pregunte aún más sorprendida.

—No sabemos, Alice está un poco loca —dijo Emmett y miro hacia la puerta—. ¡Hey nena! No me dejes, Rosalie.

Corrió hacía ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Rosalie le dio una patada en… su parte baja y gritó algo como: "¡Me vuelves a tocar y te dejo sin descendencia!".

—¿Qué hizo ahora Emmett? —pregunte.

—Lo mismo de siempre, solo que ahora la dejó en el armario dejo conserje, ella está aún más enojada que la ultima vez —me miró y sonrió—. Creo que será mejor que le ayudemos a levantarse.

—Si —sonreí—. Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y ambos caminamos hasta Emmett, el cual estaba llorando del dolor.

—No me dejen aquí —susurró—. Sean buenos amigos.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé, le pediré perdón pero ayúdenme —lloriqueo Emmett.

Ambos lo ayudamos a levantarse y los tres caminamos un poco hasta que Emmett se compuso y pudo caminar por si solo, después, Edward me acompañó hasta mi siguiente clase. En cuanto entre vi a Alice hablando con Rosalie e inmediatamente me acerque a ellas.

—Hey chicas —sonreí y tomé asiento.

Ambas me sonrieron y siguieron con su plática mientras yo las miraba.

—Y como te dije, ahora tendré que hacer la obra con él solo por que al director le dio la gana —dijo Alice haciendo una mueca extraña.

—Pero a ti te gusta él —dije y se me lanzó encima y ambas caímos al suelo mientras ella cubría mi boca con su mano.

—Nunca lo vuelvas a decir en voz alta —me dijo—. Nadie debe enterarse.

Solo atine a asentir y ella se levantó de encima de mí y las dos me ayudaron a levantarme.

—No te preocupes Bella, a mi me fue peor —dijo Rosalie—. Ahí donde la vez es una buena tacleadora.

—¿Te tacleo? —le pregunte y mire a Alice.

—¿Qué? —Hizo un puchero—. Ella iba a gritarlo cuando Jasper iba pasando.

—Pero taclearla, ¿en serio? —reí.

—Fue la única manera que encontré de callarla —mascullo.

Rosalie y yo reímos un buen rato hasta que el prefecto entró para anunciarnos que el profesor nuevamente no iba a ir, al parecer se había roto una pierna.

—Y, ¿Cuándo es la obra? —pregunte.

—En tres semanas —suspiró teatralmente—. No quiero que llegue ese día, ¡tengo que hablar castellano! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Vamos Lisa Romos***, tenemos que ir al comedor, muero de hambre —dijo Rosalie.

Las tres salimos del salón y nos encaminamos al comedor. Alice iba leyendo el dialogo, Rosalie iba peinándose con sus dedos y yo pensaba simplemente, cuando al entrar al comedor, Tanya "se tropezó" y me tiró toda la comida encima, como era de esperarse todos los que estaban ahí se rieron.

—¡Estoy harta! —gritó Alice mientras Rosalie ayudaba a quitarme la comida del cabello.

Alice dejó sus cosas en una mesa y primero subió a una silla, creí que ahí se quedaría pero no, se subió hasta la mesa y todos la miraron con… ¿miedo? ¿Por qué la miraban así?

—¡Escuchadme todos vosotros! —Gritó con su falso acento español—. Volvéis a molestar a Bella o vuelven a burlarse de ella, ninguno de vosotros, escuchadme bien, ninguno saldrá librado, ¿entendido?

Todos, absolutamente todos asintieron, mire a Alice y ella ya bajaba de la mesa, después mire a Rosalie y miraba hacia el piso. ¿Qué pasaba?

—_En ese momento no lo entendí, claro que no, de hecho jamás lo entendí hasta días después de tu muerte —mire hacia mis manos y suspire—. No me duele que no me lo hayas contado, sabía que lo hacías para protegerme —sonreí ante el nuevo recuerdo—. ¿Recuerdas el día en que me dijiste que Edward y yo terminaríamos juntos? Aún recuerdo tu frase y sigo preguntándome por que tú te limitaste._

* * *

><p>*No sé como se llaman esos que tienen los directores de Estados Unidos que hacen que se oiga por todo el instituto así que así les puse yo (?).<p>

**¡Eso lo invente yo! En realidad no existe, fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

***Si la obra existiera realmente, así se llamaría la protagonista, es por eso que Rosalie llama así a Alice.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :3 quiero decirles que no hablo castellano ._. Así que es un poco tonto —chicas españolas, no vean esto como una ofensa por favor—, ¡amo el castellano! Si hubiera sido mi elección, hubiera nacido en España, pero me alegra ser mexicana :3 ¡Feliz día a todas las Lupitas! *w*<p>

_¿Reviews?_

.Ly**_Rococó._**


	4. Si te limitas, pierdes

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Si te limitas, pierdes.<strong>

Después del incidente en el comedor, nadie me había molestado, ni si quiera Tanya, eso de una manera me agradaba, pero ahora los chicos no se atrevían a mirarme… Varias veces estuve tentada a preguntarle a Alice porque los chicos se comportaban así, pero Rosalie dijo que no preguntara nada.

—Yo sé lo que te digo —dijo Rosalie mientras acomodaba varios libros en los estantes de la biblioteca—. No le preguntes o ella dejará de hablarte un buen tiempo, parece que el tema le incomoda.

—Eso significa que, ¿tú tampoco no lo sabes? —pregunte un poco impresionada, puesto que Alice y ella eran amigas desde que Ally se había mudado.

—No, cuando le pregunte ella simplemente se dio media vuelta y dejó de hablarme, sino hubiera sido por Emmett, ahorita ella y yo no nos hablaríamos, creo que solo Edward lo sabe —se encogió de hombros y me miró—. Edward tampoco te dirá, él guarda ese secreto como tumba.

Decidí que no preguntaría más ya que por más que lo hiciera —según Rosalie— nunca me contestarían y porque en ese momento llegó Alice.

—Chicas, quería preguntarles si quieren ir a mi casa esta tarde —sonrió Alice—. Mamá quiere que vayan a comer, irán los chicos.

—Claro —dije yo sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Yo tengo que preguntarle a mi papá, pero lo más seguro es que si me deje —dijo Rosalie terminando de acomodar los libros.

—Me parece perfecto —sonrió aún más grande Alice y dio unos pequeños brinquitos—. Por cierto. ¿Ya no te han molestado?

—No, ya nadie me molesta —sonreí.

Alice asintió y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada, ese día se comportaba muy extraña.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Quizá sea por la pelea que tuvo con Jasper —dijo Edward saliendo de la nada.

Rosalie y yo dimos un fuerte grito al verlo entre las dos y él hizo una mueca.

—¡Chicas! Me dejaron sordo —nos reprendió.

—Es tu culpa por salir de la nada ¡idiota! —gritó Rosalie mientras le daba un golpe a Edward en el hombro.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —dijo él mientras se sobaba.

Yo solo resople y mire a Rosalie.

—Solo venía decirle a Rosalie que Emmett la está esperando —mencionó—. Dijo que era importante que fueras.

—Bien —dijo Rosalie y se fue no sin antes lanzarme una mirada que no supe interpretar.

Mire a Edward y él me miraba sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Él solo rió y negó con la cabeza mientras me tomaba de la mano y me sacaba de la biblioteca. Fuimos directo al salón de teatro y ahí estaban ensayando la obra, por supuesto, Alice estaba ahí y peleaba con Jasper.

—¡Entiende, esa línea no va así! —gritaba ella mientras le mostraba el libreto.

—Una chica enana como tú no me dirá que hacer, ¡entiende eso tú! —contestó él y le dio la espalda.

—¡No puedo trabajar así! —Alice hizo un berrinche y empezó a caminar fuera del escenario.

—¡Señorita Brandon, vuelva acá en este instante! —grito el profesor enojado.

Alice regresó al escenario como perrito regañado y Edward y yo nos reímos ante la situación. Tomamos asiento en los taburetes y seguimos contemplando.

—¡Los dos harán lo que yo diga porque soy el director de esta obra! —Gritó de nuevo el profesor y puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz mientras tomaba aire-. Ahora, quiero la escena del beso. ¡Ya!

¿Escena del beso? Definitivamente esto sería interesante. Alice y Jasper se acercaron lentamente y ambos decían sus líneas a la perfección, entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido. Pude ver una sonrisa fugaz en la cara de Alice y justamente cuando los labios de los dos estaban a punto de tocarse:

—Ni lo sueñes —susurró Alice y golpeo a Jasper en sus partes bajas y salió corriendo tomando mi mano en el camino—. ¡Corre Bella!

Corrimos juntas por todo el instituto, realmente una parte de mi no sabía por qué corría. Había dejado a Edward en el salón de teatro, pero lo más seguro era que había ayudado a Jasper. Ambas corrimos hasta el estacionamiento, en donde nos subimos al auto de Alice e inmediatamente nos fuimos del instituto.

—¿Me quieres explicar que pasó allá? —dije un poco alterada.

—Se lo merecía, insulto a mi música, ¡mi música! —gritó mientras manejaba—. Dijo que Zoé era un asco y que él no sabía por qué escuchaba eso.

—Así que fue por esto —susurre—. Mira Alice, cada quien tiene sus gustos musicales y está mal que él haya dicho eso, pero casi le dejas sin descendencia.

—Lo sé, pero él se lo merecía y ya — me calló.

Manejó durante un buen rato hasta que llegamos a una mansión. Era demasiado grande y linda. Tenía aproximadamente tres pisos y parecía que un ático.

—Linda casa —dije.

—Gracias —contestó—. Por cierto Bella, te gusta Edward, ¿cierto?

La mire nerviosa, no podía creer que me preguntara esto.

—¿Qué? —reí nerviosa—. Por supuesto que no.

—Claro que si, y tu también le gustas a él —sonrió—. Ambos hacen una bonita pareja.

—Pero… él no me ha dicho nada —susurre.

—Entonces dile tú —dijo—. No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto.

Con eso salió del auto dejándome sorprendida. ¿Cómo era que ella se había dado cuenta de todo? Y ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Después de un rato, salí de su auto, ella ya había entrado a su casa, así que decidí que sería mejor que entrara yo también.

—Ya era hora —dijo riendo desde la sala.

—Perdón, es solo que lo que dijiste me sorprendió —le dije y la mire.

—Como te dije: No te limites, porque el que se limita, pierde —rió aún más y la seguí con su risa.

Estuvimos un tiempo en su casa, después llegaron todos y Edward anunció que Jasper estaba bien.

—Te digo que él está bien, pero creo no va a tener hijos —rió—. Le golpeaste duro.

Los cinco reímos por eso, entonces vi la mirada que Alice le lanzó a Rosalie.

—Rosalie, ¿me acompañas? Tengo algo que mostrarte —mencionó Alice.

—Claro —sonrió ella—, vamos.

Ambas se levantaron y con ellas se levantó Emmett.

—Chicas, chicas, déjenme ir con ustedes, ¿si? —dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

—Vamos, vamos Emmett —con eso los tres se fueron dejándonos a mí y a Edward solos.

Suspire y vi a mi alrededor, entonces recordé las palabras de Alice: "No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto".

—Parece que nos dejaron solos —susurró Edward.

—Sip, nos dejaron solos —dije riendo.

"Si te limitas pierdes" recordé.

—Me gustas. Mucho —dijo Edward mirando al piso.

Sentí que empezaba a hiperventilar.

—Sé que es muy poco el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, pero, Alice dijo que no me limitara... —empezó.

—A mí también me lo dijo —susurre mirándolo.

—¿Qué… —me miró.

—A mí también me dijo que no debía limitarme, dijo que la vida acababa demasiado pronto, dijo que tenía que decirte que me gustabas o eso le entendí yo… —suspire y vi como se acercaba.

—Bella… Me gustaría conocerte más… pero no puedo esperar, así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —tomó mis manos y miró a mis ojos.

Había soñado con esto y quería estar con él, si, demasiado.

—Está bien —dije y él me abrazó.

—¡Oh por dios, Alice! —escuche un grito y Edward y yo reímos, habían planeado esto.

—¡Despierta Alice! —gritó Emmett y Edward y yo nos miramos, ¿qué pasaba?

Corrimos hacia donde las voces se escuchaban y miramos a Alice tendida entre los brazos de Emmett.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —gritaba llorando Rosalie.

—_Nos diste un gran susto Ally, después dijiste que no había pasado nada y te creímos, ¿cierto Alice? Si tú nos hubieras dicho desde un principio todo, quizá en estos momentos te tuviéramos aquí —suspire—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Jasper te abrazó? Ese día casi te da un infarto de la sorpresa –reí y empecé a recordar—._

* * *

><p>¡Perdón por traer el capitulo tan tarde!<p>

Puf, tuve problemas familiares pero en fin... ¡Ya estoy aquí! Por cierto, mil gracias a las chicas que me han dejado Reviews :3 se los agradezco demasiado, me alegran mucho con sus Reviews, pero, ¡quiero más! Me ayudarían a inspirarme más & si me dejan más Reviews les juro que les dejaré el próximo capitulo el viernes *-*

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado c:

_¿Reviews?_

,Ly**_Rococó._**


	5. Un abrazo, una apuesta y un beso

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Un abrazo, una apuesta y un beso.<strong>

Someone Like You(8) Says: & no te gusta nadie?:3

Jazz.-. Says: No, bueno, tengo a varias pero no me gusta nadie, aunque quisiera a alguien a quien abrazar.-.

Someone Like You(8) Says: Entonces abraza a… Alice. Si. ¿Por qué no la abrazas a ella?

Jazz.-. Says: Ella me odia… Aunque sería buena idea.

Si, había platicado con Jasper, ¿cómo tenía su correo? Fácil, el profesor de biología había dejado un trabajo a los de ultimo y penúltimo año y a mi me había tocado con él.

Someone Like You(8) Says: Abrázala en la hora de biología, antes de entrar ;).

Después de eso hablamos del trabajo, seguramente Alice me mataría si se enteraba que era yo la causante de eso, pero también estaba segura de que me amaría por un lado, así que prefería arriesgarme y verla feliz.

—Hola Bella —me saludó Rosalie al día siguiente.

Le sonreí y empecé a mover mi pierna ansiosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Si, es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo importante va a pasar —le sonreí. Esto de mentir se me daba bien.

Casi habíamos olvidado el desmayo de Alice la semana pasada, pero yo seguía preocupada, Alice andaba un poco extraña desde ese día y al parecer no iba a decirnos lo que pasaba.

—Hola chicas, ¿Cómo andan? —nos saludó Alice.

—Todo bien —contestó Rosalie—. ¿Tienen la tarea de matemáticas?

Asentí y se la di, ella inmediatamente empezó a copearla.

—¿Cómo va tu trabajo de biología? —pregunté.

—Bien, aunque el chico… James me acosa un poco, no respeta el espacio —hizo una mueca y se estremeció—. ¿Y a ti?

—Todo va bien, Jasper es un buen compañero, ya casi lo terminamos.

Asintió y miro su carpeta, iba a decirme algo cuando escuchamos por los altavoces: "La clase de biología se impartirá en el gimnasio".

Las tres nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y caminamos tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio. En los casilleros vi a los chicos y a Jasper, el me miró y yo le sonreí, ¡lo haría! Abrazaría a Alice, estaba segura.

Alice y Rosalie estaban enfrascadas en una plática sobre música, yo solo las miraba.

—¡Ally! —gritó Emmett.

Alice inmediatamente volteo y en ese momento Jasper la abrazó. Todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, incluso Alice, ella no sabía que pasaba.

—¡Chicos dejen esos momentos para otro lado y entren! —nos llamó la atención el profesor.

Inmediatamente Jasper se alejó de Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro y entró al gimnasio y nosotras tuvimos que empujar a Alice para que se moviera.

La clase compartida pasó más rápido de lo que pensaba, al igual que las otras clases y al llegar al comedor, Alice seguía en un estado de shock.

—Tierra llamando a Alice —decía Emmett mientras pasaba su mano por en frente de la cara de ella—. ¡Alice! —gritó y Alice dio un brinco en la silla y cayó al piso.

Todos nos reímos y ella solo nos miró confundida mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Señorita Cullen —dijo el profesor Josh de francés.

—¿Si? —le miró preocupada.

El profesor tomó asiento con nosotros y nos miró con una sonrisa infantil.

—Esta apunto de reprobar mi materia —dijo el profesor de golpe.

Todos, absolutamente todos nos quedamos en silencio, ¿no pudo decírselo en privado?

—¿Puede ponerme un trabajo y darme puntos extras? —dijo ella con un puchero demasiado tierno.

—No —contestó—. Pero quiero proponerte algo, claro, sin que los demás maestros, el director u otras personas aparte de tus amigos se enteren.

—¿Qué es eso y por qué nadie debe enterarse? —preguntó Emmett.

—Es una apuesta y si se enteran que hice esto con una alumna, me despedirán.

Debí suponerlo, el profesor era joven e infantil, era claro que haría alguna vez algo como esto.

—Acepto, ¿en que consiste y cuantos puntos tendré? —contestó Alice.

—Tienes que sacar una calificación aprobatoria en el examen y te daré los puntos que te hacen falta para pasar —sonrió. Oh no, esto no era bueno—. En la mañana, vi que el chico Whitlock te abrazó y te estuve viendo hoy, eres fácil de leer, te gusta y quiero que vayas y lo beses. Si lo haces cumpliré la parte de mi trato y si no, te veo en los cursos de verano.

El profesor tomó una de las patatas de Emmett y la comió mientras veía a Alice.

—Entonces, ve, anda, ya aceptaste —presionó.

Alice se levantó lentamente y todos la miramos dirigirse hacía donde se encontraba Jasper, vimos que intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y ella lo besó.

El silencio reinó el comedor, todos los miraban y el profesor sonrió y murmuro algo como:

—Y todo por no quedarse en el verano —y se fue.

Después del beso, Alice salió corriendo de ahí, Rosalie la siguió y Jasper se acercó a nuestra mesa.

—¡Eso amigo! —gritó Emmett mientras Jasper se sentaba en nuestra mesa.

Se empezaron a oír cuchilleos, estaba segura que esto sería el chisme del momento.

—¿Saben por qué hizo eso? —preguntó Jasper confundido.

—Ella lo hizo por una ap… —empezó Emmett y le pegue una patada por debajo de la mesa—. ¡Auch!

—No, no lo sabemos, ella dijo: "Regreso en un momento". No sabíamos que iba precisamente a besarte —conteste lo más calmada que pude.

Emmett me miró interrogante y después su cara se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa, seguramente ya había entendido lo que pasaba.

—¡Claro! Ella lo hizo por eso —dijo Emmett nervioso.

Jasper nos miró a nosotros y negó con la cabeza antes de irse.

—¡Tonto! —susurre hacía Emmett y Edward lo miró reprobatoriamente—. Recuerda lo que el profesor dijo.

—Lo sé, perdón, no lo recordé en ese momento.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, Edward estaba muy pensativo. Todos esperamos el regreso de Alice, pero en su lugar llegó Rosalie.

—Alice se ha ido, dijo que no podía seguir aquí —se sentó y nos sonrió—. Nunca la había mirado tan roja.

Iba a contestar cuando mi celular vibró. Era un texto.

_Te espero en mi casa después de clase, tengo algo que mostrarte. Dile a Rosalie que venga contigo._

_Alice :3._

—Rose, Alice dice que nos espera en su casa después de clase —dije mientras la miraba.

Emmett miró a Rosalie haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

—¡Bebé! Prometiste que iríamos a tu casa —hizo berrinche.

—Lo sé, pero podemos ir a mi casa más tarde, ¿si? Prometo compensarte —le sonrió coquetamente y Edward y yo nos estremecimos.

Después de eso, todos regresamos a clases, algunas fueron aburridas, otras divertidas.

—Señorita Swan, dígale a la señorita Brandon que tener puntos extras no le da derecho a faltar a mi clase —mencionó el profesor Josh.

Yo solo asentí y siguió con la clase. Varias personas me preguntaron que si cómo fue posible que Alice consiguiera puntos extras, ya que con este profesor era casi imposible, yo solo les dije que no sabía.

—¿Lista Bella? —preguntó Rosalie una vez que salimos de clases.

—Claro, vamos —sonreí y ambas caminamos hacia su auto.

Una vez dentro, ella arrancó rumbo la casa de Alice, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que mostrarnos y estaba ansiosa.

Durante el camino escuchamos _Someone like you_ de Adele, era mi canción favorita y a la velocidad de Rosalie, nos costó el tiempo de la canción.

—¡Vaya! Ya era hora chicas —dijo Alice mientras entrabamos a su casa.

—Muéstranos eso enana, tengo que ir con Emmett a casa —Apresuró Rosalie dejando sus cosas en el sofá y miró a Alice.

Alice corrió escaleras arriba y regresó unos minutos después con algo debajo de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurre un poco nerviosa.

Con una sonrisa de Cheshire mostró lo que tenía debajo: un gato.

Rosalie y yo solo nos miramos una a la otra y reímos. Esa era nuestra Alice.

—_Todo iba tan bien Alice, te creíamos feliz con todo —cayeron varias lágrimas—. Ese fue un día muy feliz para ti, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas el baile de fin de curso? Claro, no quería ir, pero tú me obligaste, me la pase tan bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo que tu… Sé que fue el peor y último baile de tu vida._

* * *

><p>Perdón por traerlo tan tarde, acabo de terminarlo, ¡Espero que les guste! En lo personal me encantó. ¡Felices fiestas! Les deseo lo mejor &amp; pásenla muy bien ¡Gracias por los reviews! Me alegraron tanto, &amp; esto es para ustedes chicas :3<p>

_¿Reviews?_

__,Ly_**Rococó.**_


	6. Un baile desastroso, un corazón roto

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_¡Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Un corazón roto, un baile desastroso.<strong>

—¡Alice! Te quedó muy bien —la abracé—. Esto se te da muy bien.

Le regrese el folleto y los seguimos poniendo por todo el instituto.

Faltaba poco tiempo para el baile, yo iría con Edward, Rosalie y Emmett.

—Alice, ¿irás al baile? —le pregunte mientras pegaba los folletos.

—Claro que si Bells, si no, ¿Quién mantendría todo en orden? —sonrió.

—Bueno, me preguntaba si irías con alguien.

En ese momento se tensó y fingió no haberme escuchado mientras tarareaba y colocaba más folletos.

—Belly-Bells tengo que irme a seguir planeando el baile, entrega estos por mí, ¿sí? —me dio varios folletos y salió corriendo.

_Que chica tan rara_. Pensé. Pero era cierto, así era Alice.

—¡Bella! —escuche a Edward.

Voltee y venía con Jasper, ambos se veían muy extraños.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunte cuando se acercaron.

—Sí, verás… ¿Sabes con quien irá Alice al baile? —preguntó Jasper rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Los mire a los dos y ahí entendí el comportamiento de Alice, ella me había dicho días atrás que el baile se organizaba solo, así que, no tenía nada que hacer, ella solo evadió mi pregunta. Alice no tenía pareja para el baile.

—No —respondí—. No lo sé.

—¿En serio? —Edward me miró.

—Te lo juro —le mire—. Incluso creo que no tiene pareja.

—¡Se los dije! —gritó Emmett y se acercó a nosotros.

Le mire mal, realmente no sabía que me pasaba ese día, no tenía humor de nada.

—Siempre sabes todo, ¿no? —susurre.

—Es fácil Belly-Bells, Alice nunca tiene pareja para los bailes —me miró.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte.

—Fácil, ella dice que no tiene tiempo para disfrutar —Emmett miró a Jasper—. ¿La invitarás?

—Debido a eso… Supongo que no estaría mal que ella se relajara de vez en cuando —sonrió.

—Entonces ve ahora —abracé a Edward—. Se fue por allá —señalé.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Jasper antes de irse corriendo.

Edward besó mi mejilla y nos fuimos de ahí dejando a Emmett hablando con unos chicos. Entre los dos terminamos de entregar todos los folletos y salimos a sentarnos en el pasto del patio del instituto. Eran agradables estos momentos en los que no decíamos nada, simplemente el silencio decía todo.

—¡Bella! —Escuche gritar a Alice mientras corría como si estuviera en un maratón— ¡Isabella!

—¿Qué pasa Alice? —la mire una vez que estuvo frente a mí.

—¡Iré con Jasper al baile! —dio saltitos emocionada y suspiró.

—¡Bien por ti! —le sonreí, me gustaba verla feliz, ella se lo merecía.

Después de eso, quedamos en vernos después de clases para ir a comprar los vestidos, era claro que Alice había elegido para las tres.

El día del baile había llegado demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Alice había dado órdenes a todos sobre cómo vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse, por una fuerza sobrenatural, ella no haría todo este día, al parecer quería lucir perfecta para Jasper y se tomaría todo el tiempo para ella.

Rosalie había venido a mi casa y nos habíamos preparado juntas.

—¿Cómo crees que se verá Alice? —preguntó Rosalie mientras me peinaba.

—Creo que se verá muy linda, ese vestido le quedaba muy bien —sonreí mirándola por el espejo.

Ella solo asintió y seguimos en nuestro proceso embellecedor, ambas nos veíamos bien, pero Rosalie se veía aún mejor, ella ya era hermosa, pero en ese momento lo era mucho más.

—¡Chicas vamos! —gritó Emmett desde abajo—. ¡Llevan una eternidad allá arriba!

Las dos reímos y bajamos para no hacerlos esperar más.

—¿Tenemos que pasar por Alice? —me preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé —susurre y mire a Rosalie—. Oye Rose, ¿tenemos que pasar por Alice?

—Ahm… —lo pensó—. ¡Oh! Ya recordé, ella dijo que quedó con Jasper, así que supongo que él pasará por ella, ¿no?

Todos asentimos y salimos rumbo al baile.

—¡Este baile será genial! —dijo Rosalie mientras salía del auto—. Alice se esforzó mucho por él.

—Lo sé —sonreí y todos juntos entramos al baile.

Todo iba bien, bailábamos, tomábamos ponche, no habíamos visto a Alice, pero suponíamos que estaría por ahí en algún lugar con Jasper.

—¿No quieres ir a otra parte? —susurró Edward a mi oído.

—Creo que me encantaría —le susurre de vuelta.

Me tomó de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia la puerta.

—Disculpen —nos detuvo Carrie, una de las integrantes del consejo estudiantil—. ¿Cuándo va a llegar Alice? Tenemos un problema con el anunciador y solo ella lo puede solucionar.

—¿Alice no ha llegado? —pregunte mirando a Edward.

—No —contestó ella.

Edward me miró preocupado. Algo andaba mal, Alice nunca faltaría a este baile.

—Iré a su casa, tú quédate aquí y busca a Emmett y Rosalie —dijo él—. Me llamas si llega.

Asentí y vi como se alejaba.

—Bien, yo me iré a ver el problema del anunciador —después de eso, se fue y yo me fui hacia el otro lado buscando a los chicos.

Después de unos minutos de buscarlos, resople. Era tan difícil encontrarlos entre tanta gente, seguramente se habían ido del sitio, eso era lo más seguro.

—¡Bella! —me llamaron.

Voltee y vi como venía una muy agitada Rosalie con Emmett pisándole los talones.

—¿Dónde estaban? He estado buscándolos por un buen rato —reproché.

—¡No importa! Mira hacía allá —señaló Rosalie.

Miré en la dirección que me indicaba y no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos me decían. En una mesa cerca de la pista, estaba Jasper y una chica morena dándose —por no decir comiendose— un beso realmente… apasionado.

—¡Oh dios mío! —masculle—. ¡Por eso Alice no ha llegado!

Ellos me miraron sin comprender y rápidamente busque mi celular en mi bolso. ¡Rayos! No lo traía conmigo.

—Emmett dame tu celular —pedí.

—¿Por qué? —me miró confundido.

—Porque Edward está en camino por Alice para traerla al baile y si no le llamo diciéndolo que regrese, ella va a ver a Jasper con esa… persona y no queremos una Alice deprimida, ¿oh si? —él negó—. ¡Entonces dame tu celular!

Él empezó a buscar su celular en sus bolsillos y cuando logró encontrarlo me lo dio. Busque el número de Edward en el directorio y le llame.

—_¡Emmett! ¿Qué pasa? _—Contestó Edward—. _¿Llegó Alice?_

—Edward regresa, ya sabemos por qué ella no está aquí. Jasper vino con otra persona al baile —pase una mano por mi cabello—. La dejó plantada.

—_¿Bella? Sí, Emmett no tiene una voz tan linda _—rodé los ojos, este no era el momento—. _Regresaría, pero me avisaste muy tarde, ella acaba de abrirme._

En eso se cortó la llamada. Supuse que Edward la había cortado para que Alice no escuchara lo demás, así que resignada, le regrese el celular a Emmett.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron ambos.

—Alice ya estaba con él —hice una mueca y ellos me miraron tristes.

Fuimos y nos sentamos en una mesa, para los demás el baile iba más que bien, pero para nosotros era un desastre. Alice no se merecía esto.

—Iré a enseñarle un par de cosas a ese estúpido —susurró Emmett levantándose.

—No Emmett —Rosalie lo detuvo, algo que, por supuesto, yo no hubiera hecho.

Ellos se enfrascaron en una conversación —pelea—, mientras que yo miraba a la entrada, intentando hacer que ella no entrara por esa puerta con Edward.

—Bella, ahí vienen —anunció Rosalie y los tres nos levantamos caminando hacía la entrada.

Vimos a Alice muy sonriente y nos abrazó cuando estuvimos frente a ella.

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! Si no hubiera sido por Edward no vengo —hizo un pequeño puchero—. Lo que pasó es que Jasper llamó diciendo que no podría venir porque tuvo que salir del pueblo, pero, ¡aquí estoy!

Nos vimos entre todos, esto estaba mal, ella no se podía enterar que Jasper estaba aquí con otra persona.

—¡Alice! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí —se acercó Carrie y se la llevó con ella.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —les dije a Emmett, Edward y Rosalie—. Ella no debe de enterarse, no está bien.

—Pero tampoco estaría bien ocultarle la verdad —respondió Rosalie.

Era cierto, ella tenía razón, no podíamos dejarla con la ilusión, Jasper no la merecía.

Fuimos hacia la mesa que ocupábamos antes, todo el entusiasmo que teníamos antes, se había esfumado con todo eso.

—¿Por qué están tan tristes? —preguntó Alice sentándose.

Nos miramos entre todos y suspiramos.

—Alice hay algo que debes saber… —comencé

—¿Qué es eso? —Miraba a todos lados fascinada—. A que si hice un buen trabajo, ¿eh?

—Sí, Alice verás, es que…

—¿Ese es Jasper? —preguntó triste.

Todos volteamos hacía donde ella miraba y en efecto, era Jasper y bailaba con la chica que había venido y por la manera en que se miraban, era claro que tenían algo.

—Eso era lo que iban a decirme, ¿cierto? —susurró mirando a la mesa.

—Alice, no sabes cómo lo siento, nosotros intentamos…

—¡Alice es hora! —me interrumpió uno de los chicos del comité.

Ella solo se levanto y caminó hacía el escenario fingiendo una sonrisa. Esa era Alice, nunca dejaba que los demás la vieran mal.

—¡Chicos pónganme atención! —Anunció Alice por el micrófono desde el escenario—. Anunciaremos los reyes del baile, y estos, sin chistar, van a bailar una canción juntos.

Todos aplaudieron y Alice seguía sonriendo, claro que esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

Ella miraba a un sitio en específico y volteamos a ver. Ahí estaba Jasper con esa chica. Él también la miraba.

—Bueno, esto va así —continuó ella—. Todos pusieron, en sus votos, el por qué de su votación, así que me entregaran el papel ahora.

Miró a todos lados y Carrie entró con el papel en las manos y se lo dio a Alice.

—Bien, los reyes del baile son… —lo miró y la sonrisa rápidamente se esfumó de su cara—. Jasper Whitlock y Alice Cullen —susurró aún en el micrófono—. Por haber hecho una buena obra.

Todos aplaudieron sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella solo nos miró y salió de escenario.

—_Nadie te vio desde ese momento _—susurre mirando a la fría lápida—. _No recibiste tu corona, no bailaste el baile y Emmett tuvo que subir al escenario diciendo que siguiéramos con la fiesta. ¿Dónde te metiste? No te vimos hasta cinco días después y todo siguió extraño _—limpie la lágrima que salió de mi ojo—. _Tu cabello era mucho más corto que antes y te veías un poco demacrada. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¡Debiste decirlo! _—Mire el pasto—. _¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos todo el fin de semana en tu casa? Fue increíble._

* * *

><p><em>Kill me.<em>

Sé que soy una irresponsable, tengo no sé cuantas semanas intentando actualizar pero simplemente las ideas no fluían y bueno, esto salío, espero que les haya gustado -insertar :3 aquí-.

Chicas, me siento realizada -insertar *-* aquí-. Salgo en los creditos del INTERCAMBIO de _3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a. _Pasen & leanlo -si quieren, porque no las obligo a nada-, realmente me encantó. Otra que también está muy, muy buena es la adaptación de _Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo_, el nombre es El último soltero, a mi me sacó varias risas, así que se las recomiendo.

¿Merezco algún review? Recuerden que es la paga de cada escritora.

.Ly**_Rococó_**.


	7. Fin de semana de chicas y… ¿Chicos?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Fin de semana de chicas y… ¿Chicos?<strong>

—Tienes una severa obsesión con Adele—dijo Rosalie estacionándose frente a la casa de Alice.

Yo solo ignore su comentario y seguí cantando.

—Vamos chica, entremos antes que Alice salga y nos saque ella misma del auto —reímos y salimos juntas del auto.

Entramos a casa de Alice sin llamar, ya que dijo que no habría nadie. En efecto, no había nadie, ni si quiera Alice.

—¿Dónde se metió ahora? —preguntó Rosalie y vimos que Houston venía bajando de las escaleras perezosamente.

Lo cargué y el ronroneó.

—Esperémosla en la sala —miré a Rosalie y ella asintió.

Juntas caminamos y Houston se acostó en medio de nosotras una vez sentadas.

_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell_. Empezó a sonarmi celular.

—Tienes un severo trauma —susurró Rosalie mientras yo contestaba.

—¿Hola? —respondí riendo.

—_Bella. Perdonen si no estoy, me atrasé en unos asuntos_ —susurró Alice al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien, no pasa nada, estamos con Houston —sonreí—. ¿Está todo bien contigo?

—_Oh sí, claro que sí _—escuché como tosía.

"_Dr. Morris se necesita en emergencias" _Logré escuchar. Eso me sonaba a… ¿un hospital?

—¿Qué haces en un hospital? —Rosalie tocó mi brazo y gestionó un: ¿qué pasa?

—_¿Hospital? _—pude notar el nerviosismo en su vos—. _Oh… Ahm… Nada. Mamá vino a hacer unos pendientes y pidió que la acompañara y… Tengo que irme, llego en un rato, ¡no se vayan!_

—Alice no cuelg… —colgó.

Bufé y dejé mi celular a un lado.

—¿Hospital? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No lo sé, ella dijo que acompañó a su mamá a hacer unas cosas —suspiré—. Algo oculta, créeme, no sé qué pasa con ella.

Toda la casa de Alice parecía sacada de una película de terror, me daba miedo estar aquí, se sentía un aire intranquilo. No me sentía segura aquí.

Había pasado cerca de media hora y ella no regresaba empezábamos a aburrirnos en serio y de la nada el padre de Alice entró algo agitado y al vernos soltó una maldición.

—Buenas tardes —saludamos cortésmente.

—Chicas, ¿por qué no suben a la habitación de Alice a esperarla allá? —Rosalie y yo nos miramos y fuimos hacía las escaleras un poco temerosas.

—Llévenlo al despacho, ¡rápido! —escuchamos que el padre de Alice decía.

Rosalie y yo decidimos dejarlo pasar y no pensar en nada sobre lo que había pasado ya que pensamos que sería lo mejor.

Alice llegó media hora después de eso, se veía un poco cansada y triste pero traía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde chicas, es solo que los pendientes de mi mamá se alargaron —rió leve.

Houston saltó a sus brazos y ronroneo.

—No te preocupes duende, nos estábamos divirtiendo —contesté y era cierto, habíamos hablado con los chicos por el chat y nos reíamos de lo que decían.

—¡Genial! Ahora, sobre nuestra noche de chicas… —Alice se sentó—, pensaba en…

—No es tan de chicas ahora —susurró Rosalie interrumpiendo a Alice.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Alice.

—Bueno… Rosalie quizá dijo un par de cosas sobre nuestra noche a los chicos —empecé susurrando—, y quizá los chicos dijeron que vendrían.

Rosalie y yo esperamos a que Alice dijera algo, ambas no nos atrevíamos a verla. Había un extraño silencio y creo que eso era lo que más nos preocupaba hasta que empezó a carcajearse como loca.

—Chicas, chicas, chicas, díganme, ¿qué haría yo sin ustedes? —sonrió—, no pasa realmente nada, no se preocupen, también extraño a los chicos.

Rose y yo soltamos el aire que, inconscientemente, habíamos retenido, así era Alice, amaba a sus amigos más que nada.

—Entonces, iré a decirle a mamá y a Cynthia que se preparen.

En cuanto Alice salió de la habitación, entró su hermana, tenían rasgos parecidos y los ojos del mismo color, solo que el cabello de ella era un poco más largo y rubio.

—Hola —nos sonrió tímida—, espero no incomodar, no tardare mucho, solo buscaba a Houston.

—No te preocupes Cynthia —Rosalie sonrió—, Alice se llevó a Houston con ella, por cierto, esta es Bella.

Cynthia me miró y extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Alice habla de ti todo el tiempo.

—El gusto es mío —sonreí y estreché su mano.

—Bueno, iré por Houston, fue un gusto verlas —soltó mi mano y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvo fuera mire a Rosalie y ella me miró con una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Has visto como luce Alice? No, espera, claro que la has visto —susurró—, su cabello… está tan corto y su rostro, créeme, nunca la había visto tan mal.

—¿Qué le pasará? Rosalie, tenemos que averiguar que pasa aquí, todo es tan extraño —suspire—, todo en esta casa es extraño.

Rosalie solo asintió y pensé, pensé en todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuve aquí y pensé en los días en que Alice se veía normal, extrañaba a esa Alice, la quería de vuelta y estaba segura de que algunas de las cosas por las que pasaba eran culpa de Jasper y ella no se merecía eso, no se lo merecía.

—Bueno, ya le avise a mamá y a Cynthia y ambas se fueron de la casa —rió.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Rosalie sonriendo como si nada pasara.

—¿Entonces tenemos la casa para nosotras? —pregunté.

Alice asintió y Rosalie y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

—Esto será un verdadero desastre —susurré.

Horas más tarde, los chicos habían llegado y todo el caos se había desatado en la casa de Alice. Emmett había llevado comida chatarra y estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, los cojines de la sala estaban en el suelo, habían llevado una consola y había videojuegos por el piso, era simplemente un desastre.

—¡Te gane de nuevo! —le gritó Rosalie a Emmett.

—Oh vamos Rossie, entiende que te dejé ganar otra vez —insistía Emmett.

—Rosalie te ganó de nuevo Emmett, acéptalo, eres malo en este juego —defendió Edward a Rosalie.

Emmett solo hizo un puchero y dejó el control de la consola en el piso mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en otro lado, dejándole el lado libre a Alice para jugar.

—¡Venga Alice, tu puedes, gana! —gritaba Emmett mientras todos reíamos.

Alice y Rosalie seguían jugando y Emmett gritando, mientras tanto Edward disfrutaba de todo, entonces, el timbre se escuchó por toda la casa.

—Yo voy a abrir —dije riéndome mientras me levantaba.

—Voy contigo —dijo Edward.

Ambos caminamos hacía la entrada riéndonos y tomados de la mano pero cuando Edward abrió la puerta, nuestras risas se esfumaron y vi como se formaba una mueca en la cara de Edward, estaba segura de que yo tenía la misma expresión en el rostro.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —masculló Edward mientras ambos salíamos de la casa y cerrábamos la puerta.

—Hazte a un lado Edward, necesito hablar con Alice, quiero explicarle lo del día del baile, no la he visto por la escuela y decidí venir aquí —dijo Jasper.

—Ella no quiere verte Jasper, ¿por qué mejor no vas a tu casa? —le susurre con miedo de que alguien adentro escuchara.

Jasper me miró. Se veía arrepentido y estuve a punto de decirle que pasara y que arreglara todo con ella, pero Alice se había sentido humillada y traicionada, ella había creído en Jasper y él la había dejado por irse con otra ese día.

—Déjenme pasar, por favor, en serio quiero hablar con ella, quiero compensar lo que hice, sé que fue malo y sé que la lastime de un modo —Jasper suspiró—, sé que le gusto, ¿está bien? Me enteré la noche del baile y sé que no fue nada bueno lo que hice y créanme, no fue mi intención herirla, si por mi hubiera sido, no hubiera llevado a María al baile.

Así que ese era el nombre de la chica con la que él había ido.

—No queremos saber tus razones y Alice tampoco, vete Jasper, ella está contenta ahora —después de esas palabras, Edward me tomó la mano y me jaló hasta la entrada.

—Espera —susurre y me solté de su mano volteando hacía Jasper—, búscala en la escuela, si ella quiere hablar contigo, entonces le das tus razones, en cambio si ella no quiere hablarte, en ese momento la dejas tranquila.

Jasper asintió y me sonrió.

—Gracias Bella —después de eso dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Mire de nuevo hacía Edward y él me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó.

—Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad —le dije— y nosotros no somos nadie como para decidir por Alice.

Dicho eso entramos a la casa y cuando llegamos a sala, Alice no estaba.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Se fue en cuanto ustedes se fueron, dijo que iba al baño y no ha regresado —dijo Rosalie mirándonos—, ¿quién era el que tocó?

Edward y yo nos miramos cuestionándonos si deberíamos decirle.

—Cuéntales tú, yo iré a ver si le pasó algo a Alice —él asintió y empezó a contarles una vez que me fui.

Fui al baño y Alice no estaba ahí, ¿habría escuchado la plática con Jasper? Si era así, entonces ella estaría muy enojada con nosotros, no le gustaba que tomáramos decisiones por ella. Me dirigí a su habitación y toqué.

—Alice, ¿estás aquí? —susurre contra la puerta.

Escuche como algo se caía dentro y a alguien soltar una maldición.

—Ah, ¡si Bella! En un momento voy —me gritó.

Asentí y después de darme cuenta de que ella no me veía sonreí y dije:

—¡Bien, te esperamos abajo!

No recibí respuesta y regrese con los chicos.

—Está ocupada en su habitación —les dije cuando entre—, dijo que venía en un momento.

Mire a los chicos y me reí, era realmente gracioso ver la escena en la que se encontraban. Rosalie parecía que estaba intentando alcanzar algo en la repisa mientras que Emmett y Edward la cargaban.

Rosalie tenía el cabello enmarañado, a Edward parecía que se había tirado el refresco encima y Emmett tenía pegadas algunas frituras en la cara.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —logre preguntar entre risas.

Todos intentaban darme algunas excusas de qué pasaba pero no lograba entenderles nada gracias a que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

—¡Calmados! —reí—, que hable uno.

—¡Houston se robó el control de la consola, lo trae jalando por el cable! —empezó Rosalie.

—Y cada vez que estamos a punto de alcanzar el control para quitárselo, sale corriendo por todos lados y no sabemos cómo diablos logró subirse a la repisa con el control —terminó Emmett.

Eso hizo que me riera aún más, era tanta la risa que tuve que sentarme en el piso. En ese momento entró Alice y en lugar de reír, simplemente me miró.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó y al oír su voz, Houston saltó hacía ella.

Alice rápidamente lo atrapó y miró el cable en su boca.

—¿Qué es esto? —le quitó el cable y lo tiró al suelo, entonces se escuchó un quejido.

—¡Auch! —gritó Emmett mientras se sobaba la frente.

El control le había golpeado y cuando se sobó, soltó a Rosalie dejándole todo el trabajo a Edward y como él no estaba tan fuerte, se cayó y Rosalie cayó sobre él.

Alice y yo nos miramos y nos reímos. En ese momento llegaron la mamá de Alice y Cynthia y lal ver la escena también se rieron con nosotras, aún más al ver cómo estaban los chicos.

—_Todo fue tan gracioso, nos la pasábamos bien —reí quitándome algunas lágrimas—, nunca nos dijiste si Jasper habló contigo, pero tampoco quisimos preguntarte —suspire—, en esos momentos, no sabíamos que se acercaba el final. _

_»Aunque nunca me dijiste si hablaron, recuerdo cuando me dijiste que no lo odiabas, que una parte de ti lo entendía, ahora entiendo tus palabras, querías lo mejor para él y pensabas que contigo no lo tendría —me quite un mechón de mi cabello—, estabas tan equivocada Alice y sé que ahora lo sabes, ¿recuerdas ese día? El día en que me dijiste lo que querías provocar en él. Solo una sonrisa y nunca pensaste que habías obtenido muchas._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Me di cuenta de que había cometido un error, no debí haber subido el capitulo, aún más porque no lo había terminado y es mejor así, que esté todo completo, aparte casi no me gusta partir los capítulos en dos, porque a mi no me gusta que me dejen con la duda de qué es lo que sigue después y estoy segura de que a ustedes tampoco.<p>

¡Gracias a las que aún me leen! Y también gracias a esas chicas que no me dejaron tranquila para que actualizara, bien, como dije antes, perdón por no actualizar, mis escritos eran fríos y no transmitían nada, o bueno, eso era lo que yo creía —insertar xD aquí—.

Les mando muchos besos aplastantes y muchos abrazos asfixiantes —les dejo que elijan al Cullen de su elección para que se los dé—.

**LyRococó.**


	8. Esperanza ¿eso existe?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_Enjoy it! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Esperanza, ¿eso existe?<strong>

Era martes por la mañana, debía ir al instituto. Aburrido. Ese día no tenía ganas de ir, de hecho, no tenía ánimos de nada, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

—Vamos Bells, debes ir a la escuela —decía Charlie—, no puedes faltar, no al menos que estés enferma y si me llaman diciendo que faltaste, no saldrás con el bueno para nada que tienes de novio.

—¡Edward no es un bueno para nada! —le grité pero estaba segura de que él no me había escuchado.

Con un resoplido me levante de mi cama y entre al baño para ducharme. Estaba secando mi cabello cuando escuche ruidos extraños en mi habitación, ¿quién se atrevía a robar en la casa de un policía? Con mi secadora de cabello en la mano y con la otra sosteniendo mi toalla en mi cuerpo, salí del baño, una idea totalmente estúpida considerando que la persona podría estar armada.

Respiré hondo y entré a mi habitación, las puertas de mi armario estaban abiertas, no podría creer que esto me pasara a mí, nunca había pasado por esto antes, las puertas del armario se cerraron dejándome ver a una pequeña persona, que al verme ahí, soltó un grito de muerte y con eso, grité yo.

—¡Joder Alice! —grite—. Casi haces que muera de un infarto, creí que alguien se había metido a la casa, ¿me quieres explicar cómo demonios entraste?

—Que dejes la llave extra en la maseta que está al lado de la puerta, no es un misterio —rodó los ojos— y como no me contestaste las veces que toque, decidí entrar, está haciendo un frío de los mil demonios allá afuera.

Deje la secadora en la cama y la mire enarcando una ceja.

—Eso no explica el por qué estabas en mi armario.

—Bueno, como escuche que te estabas bañando apenas, decidí que yo elegiría tu ropa hoy —sonrió—, ahora vístete que ya no llegamos a la primera hora y créeme que me gustaría llegar a la segunda.

Apuntó hacía la ropa que ella había dejado en la mecedora de mi habitación y salió de ella dejándome sola.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto —susurre para mí misma mientras me cambiaba.

Minutos más tarde, baje las escaleras para encontrarme con que mi desayuno estaba listo y servido.

—Alice, no tenías por qué hacerlo —sonreí.

—Exacto, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero quise hacerlo —me sonrió—, eres una muy buena amiga y quise agradecerte con el desayuno aunque no es mucho.

—Oh Alice —la abracé fuertemente—, eres una gran persona.

—Anda, anda —deshizo mi abrazo—, desayuna, se hace tarde.

Asentí y me senté en la mesa. Me devoré todo, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre y Alice cocinaba realmente bien, la amaba, era como una hermana para mí.

Después de desayunar, Alice y yo nos apresuramos a llegar al instituto, pero la segunda clase ya había comenzado, entonces, ella decidió que debíamos quedarnos en el auto para que no nos viera alguien que pudiera acusarnos.

—Bella, ¿qué es lo que más deseas en la vida? —preguntó Alice rompiendo el silencio.

La miré e iba a preguntarle por qué lo había preguntado, pero solamente me quede pensando en su pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que más deseaba?

Quería estar con Edward mucho tiempo, pero sabía que eso era probable que no pasara ya que nunca sé puede saber que esperar. Quería terminar la universidad y ser alguien en la vida, pero lo que más deseaba era que las personas que más quería estuvieran conmigo dándome apoyo, solo eso, apoyo y cariño.

—Ya. Quiero que las personas que más quiero —hice una pausa y agregue—, como mis amigos y mi familia, estén conmigo siempre dándome cariño y apoyo —la miré—, ¿qué es lo que más deseas tú?

Ella soltó un largo suspiro y no contestó, simplemente se quedó callada. En ese momento la sentí distante, como si ocultara algo y si era así, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocultando? Pero aún más importante, ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? Pero dentro de mí, realmente esperaba que todo eso que yo había pensado fueran ilusiones mías, Alice no nos ocultaría algo, bueno, por lo menos yo no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido un problema.

—Quisiera —susurró Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—, quisiera provocar una sonrisa en Jasper.

—¿Una sonrisa? —¿eso era lo que ella quería? No lo entendía muy bien en ese momento, ella quería una sonrisa, entonces, ¿por qué no iba a alegrarle la vida un día? Debería acercarse a él y hacerlo sonreír o algo parecido, no era tan difícil.

—Sí, una sonrisa de él provocada por mí —suspiró—, pero sé que es algo imposible, yo no creo ninguna reacción en él, bueno, parece ser que solo provoco disgusto.

—No, no creo que provoques eso en él —la miré—, solo hay que tener esperanza Alice, eso es lo último que muere.

Ella solo rió, pero la risa era falsa, era una risa sarcástica, una risa que no era de ella.

—Esperanza… ¿eso siquiera existe? —susurró y salió del auto.

Yo solo me quedé en el auto viendo como ella entraba al instituto. Esa definitivamente no era Alice. Ella siempre tenía esperanza sobre todo, ¿por qué ahora ya no? Definitivamente algo le sucedía y ella no quería decirlo, pero, ¿por qué y se lo había dicho ya a alguien?

Salí de mis pensamientos a causa de que escuche como sonaba el timbre del inicio de la siguiente clase, así que salí corriendo directo hacía la clase de gimnasia, la peor clase de la existencia, lo bueno era que el profesor me dejaba quedarme sentada para no lastimarme y no lastimar a los demás.

Estaba en los vestidores cuando recordé algo que Rosalie me había dicho una vez: _"Edward tampoco te dirá, él guarda el secreto como una tumba"_. Eso claramente significaba que Alice le contaba todo a Edward, entonces, él debería saber qué es lo que pasa con Alice.

Salí de los vestidores con una sonrisa, ya sabía cómo hacer que Edward hablara.

—¡Swan! —gritó el profesor—. ¡Harás equipo con Denali!

Oh no. ¡Diablos no! ¿Por qué con ella? Definitivamente ya sabía por qué no quería asistir ese día al instituto.

—Pero, yo no soy buena jugando —intente convencerlo—, le haré daño a los demás.

—Lo siento Swan, pero Stanley faltó hoy, así que estamos incompletos.

Bufe y fui hacía la cancha donde Tanya ya se encontraba.

_Genial. _Pensé. _Tanya me hará puré jugando._

—Me haces perder Swan y créeme que esta vez no me van a importar las amenazas de Alice —me susurró—, tengo un expediente de deporte excelente y no lo perderé por tu culpa, así que intenta si quiera mantenerte apartada de mi.

Solo asentí y me lanzaron la pelota, con miedo la tome y el partido comenzó. Dos contra dos. _Genial_. Rápidamente se la pase a Tanya. Ella esquivó al equipo contrario y encestó.

Cada vez que el otro equipo encestaba, Tanya me miraba mal, porque claro, era mi culpa. Afortunadamente habíamos ganado, ella había encestado todo y al finalizar me había sonreído.

—Parece que te fue bien —me dijo Edward una vez fuera del gimnasio.

Le di un casto beso en los labios y le sonreí.

—De hecho me fue muy bien.

—Hasta luego Bella —se despidió Tanya y siguió su camino con sus amigas.

Edward me miró confundido y yo reí por la cara que tenía.

—¿Debería preguntar qué pasó?

—Vamos Edward, quiero ir a comer —reí y tome su mano y camine hacía la cafetería.

Íbamos hablando de diferentes temas cuando recordé que quería preguntarle lo de Alice.

—Y te digo que Emmett me dijo que quería vernos a todos comiendo juntos —decía Edward.

—Edward, antes de llegar, quiero saber algo —le mire seria.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —preguntó nervioso.

—Es sobre Alice, verás quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa —fruncí el ceño—, últimamente anda muy rara, no es la Alice que conocí hace tiempo y sé que ella te cuenta todo a ti, ¿tú sabes algo?

Edward se detuvo y suspiró. Abrió la puerta de un salón de clase y me metió ahí.

—Dime qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber —susurró.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Alice? —empecé—, ¿por qué aquí muchos le tienen miedo? Y ¿qué rayos pasa en su casa?

—Para —tapó mi boca—, solo puedo contestar unas preguntas, muchas de ellas no me corresponden y tampoco puedo decirlas, tienes que entender Bella, que no es fácil para mí estar en esta situación, Alice me confió todo esto y no puedo decirlo solo así, ¿entiendes? Solo puedo decir algunas cosas, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo porque muchas de ellas no son las respuestas que de seguro quieres saber.

Solo atine a asentir y entendí que todo por lo que pasaba Alice eran cosas demasiado fuertes.

—Verás… El padre de Alice trabaja en…

La puerta del salón se abrió de pronto, era uno de los prefectos.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó y nos miró.

Edward y yo estábamos muy cerca y fácilmente se podría mal interpretar, rápidamente él se separó de mí y empecé a tener un poco de calor a causa del sonrojo que de seguro tenía en esos momentos.

—Nosotros… esto… estábamos… no es lo que parece —balbuceé.

—¡Quiero que se vayan al comedor con los demás alumnos en este instante, no los quiero ver por alguno de estos salones de nuevo! —demandó y Edward solo me tomó la mano para salir juntos.

Caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos y cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cafetería nos miramos intentando recuperar el aire, ambos empezamos a reírnos y olvidamos el tema de Alice.

Edward me dio un casto beso en los labios y entramos al lugar, nos fuimos a sentar con los chicos y rápidamente tomamos el tema de la conversación, Emmett como siempre comenzó a hacernos burla.

—_En esos momentos todo era perfecto para nosotros —inhalé profundamente mientras miraba la lápida fría y sin vida que estaba frente a mi—. Aún no puedo perdonarme por haber olvidado el tema, Edward estuvo a punto de contarme toda la verdad, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta para haberlo olvidado? ¡No debí haberlo olvidado! __—sentí como varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas—. ¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos hacer que Charlie cocinara? ¡Fue un desastre! —sonreí con tristeza—, simplemente no pudimos lograrlo en ese momento._

* * *

><p>Bien, no mentiré, el final está cerca, solo unos cuantos capítulos más y <em>Love Story <em>termina. Sé que no cumplo cuando digo que actualizaré pronto pero la verdad es que no me da tiempo de escribir, siempre intento encontrar tiempo pero simplemente no lo encuentro, _soy una __irresponsable_, pero pronto saldré de vacaciones y realmente espero terminarla este verano.

Como vieron, Edward estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad sobre Bella, pero como soy malvada decidí que no sabrían la verdad hasta el final, por otro lado les iba a poner una sorpresa aquí, pero quise sorprenderlas en otro momento _—Ly ríe_—__, si ya tienen algunas sospechas sobre lo que pasa con Alice, tienen toda libertad de decirla por un Review, la persona que esté mas cerca de la verdad se ganará el avance del próximo capítulo.

La semana pasada publiqué un one-shot llamado _Cold as you_, realmente no creí que lo aceptaran como lo hicieron y !gracias! Mil gracias en serio y gracias a eso, estoy preparando un próximo capítulo para ustedes, espero que ese sea mejor que el primero y realmente espero que sus dudas queden aclaradas.

Espero sus opiniones, me encantaría saberlas ya que me ayudan a ser mejor escritora para ustedes.

**LyRococó.**


	9. Operación: Cocinando con Charlie

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos._

**nastytakito: **Te fuiste muy al extremo xD Alice nunca se suicidaría y el padre de Alice no muere D: en fin, ¡gracias por leerme!

**SweetAlice13:** Lo sé, es triste que Alice muera, me dio tristeza haberla matado a mi también :C ¡espero que esté cap te guste! n.n

**PerlhaHal:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida seas a leer mi historia, ¡me alegra que te guste! Después vendrán las explicaciones, no comas ansias, Jasper tiene sus razones aunque, créeme, no son nada buenas, lo sé es triste ver sufrir a Alice, me duele también, ¡espero que este cap te guste! n.n

_Enjoy it!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Operación: Cocinando con Charlie.<strong>

—_¿Así que estás enferma? _—susurró Alice al otro lado de la línea.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería después del encuentro del prefecto habíamos quedado en ir a pasear y tener un día de campo, pero la noche anterior había llovido y Edward y yo habíamos tenido una noche romántica fuera, ahora estaba con fiebre y gripe.

—Si Alice, lo siento, yo quería ir con ustedes hoy y ahora no puedo —dije mormada y me quejé por el ardor que se sintió en mi garganta.

—_Dicen que el caldo de pollo te ayuda en esos momentos, ¿lo has comido?_

—La verdad es que Charlie lo ha intentado pero no pudo hacerlo —una leve risa ronca salió entre mis labios—, en realidad él es muy malo cocinando.

—_Bien, cancelaré la salida de hoy, ya saldremos cuando te encuentres mejor _—escuché como varias cosas se movían y una puerta cerrándose—, _estoy en tu casa en cinco minutos._

Iba a protestar diciendo que no tenían que cancelar esa salida por mí, pero Alice ya había colgado. Solté un largo suspiro y volví a acobijarme con las sabanas. Charlie había prendido la calefacción así que estaba bien.

Sentí como mis ojos se volvían pesados y los cerré lentamente recordando la noche anterior, había sido tan maravillosa y especial. Realmente Edward había sabido cómo hacerla de esa manera, realmente me sentía feliz y dentro de mí deseaba que esa noche se repitiera.

—_Bella…_ —escuchaba a lo lejos—, _vamos Bells, despierta._

Me empecé a mover pero sabía que yo no estaba causando esos movimientos, abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi como Alice me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Así que… "_Vamos Edward sigue así_" —dijo con una voz chistosa y después soltó una carcajada.

Empecé a sentir mi rostro muy caliente, provocado por el sonrojo que seguramente tenía en esos momentos.

—¡Calla! No tienes derecho a reírte de mis sueños —dije en un susurro apenas audible.

—Te escuchabas tan graciosa Bella —logró decir Alice entre risas—, realmente parecía que ibas a tener un orgasmo ahí mismo.

Siguió riendo como desquiciada y yo sentí mi rostro aún más caliente que antes. Definitivamente Alice me las pagaría, algún día realmente me las pagaría.

—¡Basta ya! —le di un golpe con mi almohada y ella rió aún más—, por Dios Alice, parece que estas teniendo un ataque.

Lentamente se fue calmando, pero aún dejaba salir pequeñas risitas y se agarraba su estomago, la miré detenidamente y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué traes cubrebocas?

—Es que… verás, estás enferma y no quería contagiarme, ¿ves? Tengo que cuidarme —por los gestos de su cara pude notar que sonreía—. Ahora, iré a hacerte algo de sopa caliente y tal vez le enseñe a Charlie a prepararte algo decente.

—Realmente quisiera ver eso —reí e hice un ademán de levantarme de la cama.

—Eh chica, para ahí —puso una mano en mi hombro haciendo que me recostara—, necesitas descansar así que mientras preparo tu comida trata de dormir un poco.

—Está bien, pero déjame acompañarte abajo, mientras tu preparas la comida, yo dormiré en el sofá, es cómodo —le sonreí esperando que aceptara.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Vale —dijo simplemente continuando su camino.

Rápidamente tomé la almohada y una sabana. Logré alcanzarla a la mitad de la escalera, cuando terminamos de bajar, ella en silencio se dirigió hacia la cocina y yo simplemente fui directo al sofá. Con solo recostarme sentí como mis ojos se volvían pesados de nuevo, me sentía tan cansada y tardé solo unos segundos en quedarme dormida de nuevo.

_Todo estaba un tanto borroso y se sentía real aún cuando sabía que era un sueño. A pesar de estar soñando sentía mis ojos pesados como si no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos ni en el sueño._

_Voltee a ambos lados para asegurarme de saber en dónde estaba, estaba en un pasillo del instituto, lo sabía porque se veían casilleros a los lados y había un letrero que decía que la cafetería estaba ahí._

_Mis pies comenzaron a moverse sin que yo se los ordenara, mi cuerpo se guiaba solo, él sabía a donde yo debía ir, pero yo no lo sabía, estaba confundida y aterrada, por mi cuerpo corría una descarga de adrenalina y mis pies comenzaron a moverse más rápido, empecé a correr. Entré a la cafetería agitada, aún en mi sueño sentía como mis pulmones me dolían a causa de la carrera y mis ojos estaban aún más pesados. _

_Había un circulo, estaban alrededor de algo o_ alguien_, me acerqué lentamente, si antes sentía terror, ahora sentía pánico, no sabía lo que pasaba. Visualicé a Edward y me acerqué a él, su rostro se veía un tanto enfermo, como si lo que estuviera viendo le hubiera causado tanto terror que estuviera a punto de vomitar, volteé a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Emmett con la misma expresión, sin pensarlo más, miré hacia abajo, mis zapatos estaban manchados de rojo. _

_Mis ojos se volvían más pesados y me costaba mantenerlos abiertos, cuando quise ver de dónde provenía la sangre, éstos simplemente se cerraron._

Me moví incomoda y al sentir el poco espacio que tenía recordé que estaba en el sofá. Escuchaba todo a mí alrededor, varios ruidos me indicaron que había alguien en la cocina y sonreí al recordar que esa persona era Alice.

—Bien Charlie, aquí está tu comida —logré escuchar a Alice y también escuché el sonido que se hacía al poner algo sobre la mesa, imaginé que era un plato.

—Muchas gracias Alice, pero no tenías que hacerlo, podía pedir algo a domicilio —no podía ver a Charlie pero era seguro que ahora estaba sonrojado.

—Oh no es nada —soltó varias risas—, realmente me gusta ayudar cuando se es necesario y tengo entendido que no cocinas muy bien —hizo una pausa—, si quieres puedo enseñarte una vez que termines de comer.

—Realmente me gustaría poder ayudarle un poco a Bella, ella hace tanto por mí que quisiera ayudarla cocinando por lo menos.

—Entonces no se diga más, ¡te enseñare a cocinar!

No podía ver lo que hacían e iba a levantarme cuando un carraspeo incomodo me impidió hacerlo, supuse que venía de Charlie.

—¿Algo va mal Alice?

—No… todo… todo va bien —hubo un momento de silencio lleno de tensión y siguió—, bueno, no tan bien como quisiera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —escuché el sonido del agua—, ¿hay problemas con alguien de nuevo?

Estaba confundida, ¿por qué Alice iba a tener problemas con alguien?

—No Charlie, todo va bien con eso, nadie nos ha molestado de nuevo, es solo que… —suspiró—, hay veces en las que te das cuenta que no queda mucho tiempo… para disfrutar.

—¿Disfrutar qué? —escuché el sonido de la silla arrastrándose—, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Verás, estoy tratando de hacer todo bien, solo quiero que todos sonrían, quiero que sean felices y estoy tratando de regresar un poco de lo que me han dado.

Hubo una pausa y me puse ansiosa, ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo?

—Alice, ¿estás drogándote?

—¿Qué? —escuché una carcajada y fruncí el ceño—. ¿Es en serio? ¡Claro que no! Jamás haría eso, ¿por qué creíste que estaba drogándome?

¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele eso a Charlie? Había seriedad y él salía con eso, ¿en serio? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Bueno, tú no actúas así normalmente.

En eso Charlie tenía razón, Alice estaba actuando demasiado extraño para el comportamiento que ella tenía habitualmente, ¿qué ocultas Alice Brandon? Sin pensarlo me moví un poco haciendo que el sofá hiciera un ruido extraño, dejé de respirar por un momento sintiéndome expuesta.

—Vaya, parece que alguien está despierta.

—Y hambrienta —interrumpí a Alice y me senté estirándome un poco.

—Bien, entonces ven a comer, creo que la sopa aún está tibia y Charlie aún no ha terminado, así que puedes acompañarlo y después volver a dormir.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, una vez ahí le sonreí a Alice ocultando que había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido.

—Oh no, no dormiré, escuché inconscientemente que le enseñarías a cocinar —señalé a Charlie—, así que quiero estar consiente cuando eso pase.

Charlie se sonrojó un poco y soltó varias risillas nerviosas mientras bajaba la mirada para seguir comiendo, sonreí y comí lo que Alice me había servido, sabía demasiado bien.

—¿Tú no comerás? —preguntó Charlie al ver como Alice estaba recargada en la nevera viendo sus uñas.

—Oh no —sonrió viéndolo—, yo comí antes de venir aquí y mamá solo quiere que coma cosas especiales, está queriendo hacer que seamos más sanas —rió levemente y Charlie solo asintió para volver a comer.

A los pocos minutos Charlie se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina diciendo que debía quitarse el traje del trabajo, solo quedamos Alice y yo, ella tomó el lugar que Charlie había dejado y me miró con una sonrisa mientras yo comía.

—¿Y qué tal? —ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—¿Qué tan conque? —reí levemente por cómo se veía ella en esos momentos.

—Con la sopa boba —rodó los ojos y rió—, ¿cómo está?

—Oh —reí nuevamente—, está bien, realmente me siento un poco mejor

Seguí comiendo un poco lento ya que me dolía la garganta cada vez que tragaba, al parecer no era una simple gripa lo que me esperaba.

—¿Cómo fue que te enfermaste? —preguntó—. Por lo que tengo entendido, tú y Edward tenían una cita anoche.

—Sí, verás, la cita era al aire libre y… —carraspeé sentí nuevamente el calor en mi rostro.

—¿Y? —enarcó una ceja—, ¡Por Dios Bella! Mírate, parece que vas a explotar en cualquier momento, con solo verte la cara se nota lo que hicieron.

Después de decir eso soltó una carcajada y siguió riendo, yo sentía como me ponía aún más roja, esto definitivamente era peor que lo que había pasado en mi habitación cuando ella escuchó mi sueño _muy vívido_ de la noche pasada.

En ese momento entró Charlie y la duda estaba claramente notoria en su rostro, solo esperaba que a Alice no se le ocurriera decir algo sobre eso en ese momento. Charlie odiaba a Edward y definitivamente lo iba a terminar matando si se enteraba que él me había quitado lo inocente.

—¿Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

—Realmente _no quieres_ saber —respondió Alice entre sus carcajadas.

Solté un gemido de frustración y puse mis codos en la mesa escondiendo mi cara en mis manos, realmente deseaba desaparecer en esos momentos.

—Cosas de chicas, ya sabes Charlie, lo que viene cada mes y esas cosas —mintió ella.

El color de Charlie abandonó su rostro y fingió una sonrisa.

—Bien, mejor empecemos las clases de cocina —dijo él tranquilamente.

Alice saltó de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte dentro de ella, se acercó a la estufa y le hizo señas a Charlie para que él también se acercara, una vez cerca ella le puso un delantal haciendo que él se sonrojara.

—¡Perfecto! —sonrió—, sabes dónde están todos los utensilios, ¿no?

Él solo asintió.

—Entonces pon una olla con agua en la estufa, ¡haremos espagueti! —dijo Alice gritando lo último.

Charlie solo se movió torpemente por la cocina poniendo todo en orden tal como Alice le iba diciendo, porque si, era la primera vez que veía que le daban ordenes a Charlie, generalmente él las daba y argumentaba cosas, pero esta vez no, simplemente él las obedecía.

—Cuando el agua esté hirviendo agregarás las pastas, ¿entendido?

—Claro —asintió y esperó a que el agua estuviera hirviendo, mientras tanto Alice hacía no sé qué cosas con su celular—. ¿Así está bien?

Al ver lo que Charlie había hecho reí silenciosamente y miré la cara de Alice, la cual mostraba una pequeña mueca.

—Charlie, se suponía que tenías que romperlos para que cupieran totalmente —ella se acercó a la estufa y con una espátula intentó cortarlos, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba chicloso y no podía partirse—, bien, creo que podremos salvarlo si estamos atentos, mientras tanto hay que hacer la salsa.

Comenzaron tranquilamente y al parecer todo estaba tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo sigue tu corazón? Bella una vez mencionó que tuviste un infarto.

Charlie soltó un suspiro y le sonrió amablemente.

—Todo va bien, me voy a checar cada semana para ver los progresos y al parecer ya está mejor —rió levemente—, aún queda Charlie para un tiempo más.

Él se rió solo de su chiste malo y Alice y yo nos miramos entre nosotras soltando leves risillas falsas, realmente no había dado nada de risa lo que había dicho.

Y así comenzamos a platicar de temas distintos y bromeábamos, después nos pasamos a la sala a ver tranquilamente la televisión. Veíamos un nuevo capítulo de Dr. House cuando sentí un leve olor a quemado, no sabía de dónde provenía, entonces, recordé lo que ellos tenían en la estufa.

—¡Su comida! —grité de pronto y ellos dieron un salto viéndome un tanto confundidos y sorprendidos, cuando entendieron se miraron entre ellos y corrimos hacia la cocina para ver el desastre que había.

El agua se había evaporado y la pasta estaba toda seca, dura y pegada en la olla, mientras que de la salsa provenía un olor extraño y también tenía un extraño color.

—¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado? —preguntó Alice al aire un tanto nerviosa y después miró a Charlie—. Se suponía que debías estar atento, ¡tú eras al cocinero aquí!

—¡Pero tú eras la experta! Tú debías haberme recordado o algo así —dijo él un tanto nervioso.

—Bien bien, tranquilicémonos todos, ¿está bien? —dije—. Fue culpa de ambos por haberlo olvidado.

Ellos me voltearon a ver y recordé aquella frase de: "_si las miradas matasen_…".

—Creo que esto no va a funcionar Charlie, lo siento, no estás hecho para la cocina —dijo Alice dramáticamente y él solo asintió saliendo de la cocina.

—Creo que lo has herido —susurré viendo como Charlie salía derrotado.

—No es mi culpa que él olvidara la comida —dijo tranquilamente.

—También fue tu culpa Alice.

—No, no lo fue.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡Ja! Ves, si es tu culpa también —dije triunfante.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Eso no es justo, me engañaste! —hizo un berrinche.

—Así es el juego pequeña saltamontes —palmeé su cabeza y salí sonriendo de la cocina.

—_Recuerdo que después saliste detrás de mí y me golpeaste, nunca entendí como tenías tanta fuerza considerando tú tamaño —reí y callé al instante al recordar que no le gustaba que nos burláramos de su estatura—, lo siento, no pude evitarlo —sonreí—, como te dije antes, Charlie aprendió a cocinar, así que no tienes que preocuparte ahora, él cocina… bien, ¿qué? Tampoco lo iba a ser tan bien al poco tiempo, ¿o sí? Yo realmente no esperaba tanto, su primera comida fue espagueti, dio que era en honor a ti. Recuerdo aquella noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie cuando tú nos viste a mí y a Edward un tanto… acalorados —me sonrojé—, soltaste un grito y después dijiste que nunca podrías quitarte esa imagen de la cabeza, me pregunto si tú aún lo recuerdas._

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, ¿ya vieron la portada? —está en la parte superior izquierda—, simplemente ¡me encantó!<p>

Bueno, lo lamento, ¿sí? me tardé mil años pero no tenía internet y bueno, pasaron dos cosas, una me tenía en completa depresión pero después llegó la otra y bueno, todo se balanceó, supongo. !Soy tía! De un hermoso niño al cual adoro y el cual me está quitando todo mi tiempo, es un amor de niño.

Espero en serio que les haya gustado el capítulo, debo decir que más o menos me pasó lo mismo, a mi hermana y a mí se nos olvidó el espagueti en la estufa, aunque claro, no fue tan desastroso —mi hermana es chef así que imaginen el regañadón que me dio—, fue mi culpa lo admito.

Ingresé al mundo de Twitter, soy un asco pero lo hice porque una amiga me dijo que lo hiciera ¡follow me!—ingresar xD aquí—, el link está en el perfil. Anuncio que me iré de vacaciones tres semanas iniciando desde el 9 de Julio, no tendré internet así que nos veremos hasta que regrese, intentaré tener un nuevo capítulo para antes de irme, si no, me llevaré la computadora y terminaré la historia allá.

Por cierto, una chica me preguntó si iba a haber un momento Bella/Edward, ya le contesté a ella y ahora contestaré aquí por si alguien tiene la misma duda: No habrá un solo momento en que Alice no esté dentro del capítulo, esta historia es un Alice/Jasper, solo que Bella cuenta todo lo que pasó desde su punto de vista, también quiero explicar que no saldrá un punto de vista de Alice, ¿por qué? Bien, Alice está muerta, así que nos quedaremos con la duda sobre que pasaba sobre la mente de Alice.

Bien, leí todos y cada uno de sus reviews y los contesté, aclaro que contesté los que recibí del capítulo ocho, **todos **y cada uno de ellos me encantaron, realmente no saben el cariño que les tengo a todas y todos ustedes —tengo entendido que hay un hombre leyéndome, no sé si haya otro por ahí—, estoy realmente agradecida de cómo tomaron mi historia y es por ustedes que sigo aquí, gracias de todo corazón, gracias.

¡Saludos!

**LyRococó.**

PD: Si quieren ver la portada bien, pueden verla en mi twitter.


	10. Cumpleaños de Rose y la temperatura sube

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

_Reviews anónimos._

**Guest**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y no, no le falta mucho para que termine :( ya falta muy poco. ¡Muchas gracias por lo de mi sobrino! :D ¡Saludos!

**Guest Nasty**: Leí tu review dos veces C: Creo que éste capítulo va a estar más intenso que cualquier otro xD Charlie está como yo :( Ya te contaré cuando hable contigo xD Y aquí ya dije cómo sería la muerte de Alice C:

** Advertencia**: Éste capítulo contiene una escena de Lemmon muy leve, realmente leve, simplemente no parece Lemmon y da pena pero hago esta advertencia para aquellas personas a las que no les gusta.

_Capítulo dedicado a **Alice Maggio - Whitlock** __porque es un amor de persona y le tengo mucho cariño.  
>Éste también va para <strong>MarieAliceIsabella<strong> porque es mi tocaya y la adoro igual.  
><strong>Nasty<strong>: Te adoro. Todo la historia va para ti, eres un excelente amigo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Cumpleaños de Rose y la temperatura sube.<strong>

Hoy… hoy era el peor día de la existencia: Era el cumpleaños de Rosalie Hale.

Alice estaba como loca organizando la fiesta con la casi cumpleañera. Ambas casi no habían asistido al instituto durante la semana, no me preocupaba, siempre mandaban algún mensaje diciendo dónde estaban para que fuera con ellas, solo dos palabras: _ni muerta_.

Las veces que logré ver a Alice durante la semana, se veía mucho mejor, su cabello estaba comenzando a crecer y ahora se veía lo rebelde que era, cada mechón apuntaba en distinta dirección.

Durante el almuerzo solo estuvimos los chicos y yo, nunca había estado tan aburrida, Alice y Rosalie se habían ido en la segunda hora, según ellas para cuando llegaran a _Port Angeles_ todo ya estaría abierto.

—Entonces Bels, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré por un segundo tratando de comprender lo que había dicho.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —dije una vez que no logré descifrar sus palabras.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a carcajearse libremente, yo solo les miraba confundida, no entendía que pasaba.

—Ustedes definitivamente se han vuelto locos —rodé los ojos y me levanté llevando mi charola, con los restos de mi comida, conmigo.

Había estado de mal humor desde que había estado enferma, sabía bien por qué era… El sueño que tuve aún estaba presente y me tenía intrigada, si bien no lo había vuelto a soñar, había investigado que podría significar, desgraciadamente no había encontrado nada.

Salí del comedor y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, aún era un poco temprano y estaba un tanto aburrida, Edward estaba pasando su "tiempo de calidad con Emmett". Ya que él se había quejado con Edward porque desde que estaba conmigo ya no le dedicaba tiempo, entonces, acordaron que pasarían un tiempo juntos a la semana, si me lo preguntan, eso se me hizo algo gracioso y patético.

—¡Cuidado! —me gritó alguien.

Volteé para ver qué era lo que pasaba cuando una chica pelirroja en patines se estrelló contra mí. Ambas caímos al suelo y yo frotaba mi cabeza intentando calmar un poco el dolor que sentí a causa del golpe.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó la chica—. ¿Estás bien?

Gemí de dolor y torcí mis labios haciendo una mueca.

—No mucho —siseé—, ¿qué rayos haces con patines en un pasillo?

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar y me dolía el trasero junto con la espalda.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —sentí como alguien ayudaba a levantarme y al alzar mi mirada me encontré con un Emmett muy divertido—, es que vine a hacer los últimos trámites de mi inscripción y se me hizo más sencillo venir e irme así —le miré—, el piso estaba mojado y perdí un poco el control, iba a detenerme con ayuda de los casilleros pero luego apareciste tú y bueno… ya sabes el resto.

Bufé y negué lentamente, me quería ir de ahí lo más pronto posible y si se podía, conseguir algo para el dolor de cabeza.

—Emmett —susurré y le miré—, ¿dónde está Edward?

Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro izquierdo y me volteé. Ahí estaba la chica pelirroja mirándome.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dije enarcando una ceja.

—De verdad lo siento —susurró haciendo un puchero—, no quería lesionar a alguien y en serio me siento mal de haberte lastimado.

Suspiré masajeando mis sienes, la cabeza me explotaría y ella me seguía pidiendo disculpas, me sentí mal por no haberle dicho que todo estaba bien aunque no lo estuviera del todo.

—Está bien —le sonreí un poco—, no te preocupes, realmente no pasó nada, fue un accidente.

Ella me miró un tanto agradecida y escuché un carraspeo detrás de mí.

—Bels, Edward se acaban de ir —volteé a mirarlo, ¿se había salteado las clases él también?

—¿Por qué se fue? —fruncí el ceño, no creía que Edward no me hubiera dicho nada.

—Alice llamó y dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, solicitó más la ayuda de Edward y a mí me mandaron en tu búsqueda —sonrió solo como él lo sabía hacer.

Con un leve asentimiento me volteé hacia la chica.

—Bien debo irme —le dije mostrándole una cálida sonrisa—, supongo que nos veremos luego.

Asintió y me extendió su mano.

—Por cierto me llamo Victoria —me sonrió levemente y yo estreché su mano.

—Mi nombre es Bella —solté su mano y con un ademán me despedí de ella.

Después de eso Emmett y yo nos fuimos directo hacia su jeep y nos fuimos del instituto. Me sentía culpable de irme, yo no era de aquellas personas que andaban por ahí escapándose de clases.

—Esa chica sí que te ha dado un fuerte golpe —dijo Emmett burlándose.

—Realmente lo fue —susurré mirando por la ventana distraídamente.

No quería ver a Emmett a los ojos, tampoco a Edward. Cuando los veía, se me veía a la mente la imagen de sus rostros en mis sueños y todo eso me perturbaba de una manera inimaginable.

Sentí como el auto se detenía y miré a mí alrededor, no era posible que llegáramos tan rápido, incluso a la velocidad a la que Emmett manejaba.

—Está bien Bella, escúpelo.

Volteé a mirarlo un tanto desconcertada, ¿a qué iba todo esto?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Oh, sí que lo sabes —me miró seriamente. Eso me causó cierto miedo, Emmett nunca estaba serio, él era de esos que siempre te miraban divertido y con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Desde hace días has actuado de una manera distinta que incluso Edward ha llegado a pensar que piensas dejarlo.

Me quedé totalmente sorprendida, ¿Edward de verdad había llegado a pensar eso? Si era así, entonces, ¿por qué no me había dicho nada? Una parte de mí no comprendía esa actitud de la parte de él, pero la otra parte la comprendía a la perfección, era mi culpa porque yo no le había prestado mucha atención, realmente me sentía culpable.

—Bien, te lo diré —solté un suspiro largo y cansado y masajeé mi nuca—. No tengo pensado dejar a Edward, nunca haría algo así, realmente le quiero demasiado como para dejarlo, es solo que… —suspiré de nuevo y mordí mi labio por un corto tiempo—, hace un tiempo tuve un sueño, pasaba ahí mismo en el comedor de la escuela y yo estaba en uno de los pasillos, caminé sin pensarlo hacía la cafetería.

»Cuando llegué a ella, vi que todos rodeaban a alguien o algo, realmente parecían bastante aterrados, había un silencio realmente espeluznante y empezaba a tener miedo, logré entrar al círculo en medio de ti y de Edward, ambos tenían una cara de espanto terrible —un escalofrío cruzó por mi espalda y me estremecí—, cuando miré hacia abajo, me di cuenta de había sangre a mi alrededor, quise ver de dónde provenía la sangre pero mis ojos se sintieron pesados, como si llevara noches enteras sin dormir, fue cuando desperté.

Terminé mi relato y me sentía un poco más tranquila ahora que lo había compartido con alguien pero por alguna extraña razón, me di cuenta de que sentía como si fuese a cumplirse algún día y eso en verdad me daba un poco de miedo.

—Mierda Bels —miré a Emmett, ya que había apartado mi mirada de él durante el relato, y vi cómo se estremecía—, parece una patética película de terror, ¿has tratado de investigar qué mierda significa?

—Lo traté pero de verdad no he encontrado nada, muchos dicen que a veces lo sueños rebelan las cosas que nos da miedo o las cosas que más deseamos que se hagan realidad.

—Bien, no creo que quieras que pase algo de lo que soñaste, así que supongo que no debemos tomarle mucha importancia, quizá solo fue un simple sueño —se encogió de hombros y encendió el auto.

—Tienes razón, quizá solo el sueño fue causado por la gripe que tenía ese día —vi cómo Emmett asentía levemente tratando de convencerse de eso tanto como yo.

Tardamos cerca de diez minutos en llegar a la casa Alice, sería ahí en donde se haría la fiesta. Ella nos había dicho que sus padres y su hermana se habían ido por una semana y que tendría la casa sola, también dijo que antes de que se fueran les pidió permiso para la fiesta, por supuesto, eso lo aclaró cuando yo le pregunté si sus padres estaban enterados.

—Emmett —lo detuve antes de entrar—, te pido que no les digas nada a nadie de lo que te he contado, yo hablaré con Edward para quitarle esas locas ideas de su cabeza.

Él solo asintió y después me sonrió. Ambos entramos a la casa bromeando y cuando llegué al lugar en donde se celebraría el cumpleaños de Rosalie, me quedé sorprendida y diría que abrí un poco mi boca de la impresión.

Los muebles y demás cosas habían sido remplazados por un escenario, un lugar para un DJ y una pista de baile, también había varias mesas y separado de todo eso había unas mesas largas, suponía que en ese sitio se pondría la comida, aún faltaba un poco por decorar, pero esos ya eran detalles mínimos.

—Edward pon eso ahí —ordenaba Alice—, no ahí no, ¡allá! Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? No Edward ahí no.

—Entonces, ¿dónde? —preguntó él irritado.

Entonces vi el momento de intervenir, si no ellos se pondrían como locos y se matarían entre ambos.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

Cuando Edward me miró, su cara pareció iluminarse y yo le sonreí pidiéndole disculpas, él asintió levemente entendiendo a la perfección que era lo que quería transmitir.

—Has llegado como caída del cielo —Alice tomó mi mano y caminó conmigo hacia unas mesas—, ¿podrías poner bien los manteles de éstas? Edward no ha sabido cómo y yo no he tenido tiempo.

Asentí y comencé a ponerlos justo como Alice me había indicado, cuando terminé con la primera mesa, me volteé para decirles que ya había terminado, pero entonces vi las demás y mis palabras se fueron a la basura. Absolutamente todos los manteles estaban mal acomodados y sin pensarlo, comencé a ponerlos en la posición correcta.

—Edward, te quiero, pero la decoración no es lo tuyo —dije esperando que me escuchara.

Logré oír como reían los demás y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Todos seguimos trabajando a nuestro ritmo y al parecer íbamos bien hasta que a Emmett se le ocurrió tirar soltar un par de vasos y éstos al chocar contra el piso, terminaron en millones de pedacitos.

Todos en ese instante volteamos a ver a Alice. Su sonrisa se había borrado de su cara y se había puesto roja de un momento a otro y sin decir nada salió con el teléfono en la mano.

Minutos después nosotros ya habíamos limpiado el desastre de Emmett y Alice regresó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, llamé a una amiga de mi madre que trabaja en una tienda y ella se ofreció a traer más vasos idénticos —soltó un suspiro dramáticamente—, también me tomé la libertad de invitar a Jasper, espero que no te moleste Rosalie.

Edward y yo nos miramos, entonces… ¿Jasper no había hablado con ella desde aquella vez? Vi como la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba, a él realmente no le agradaba Jasper.

—Oh no, no hay ningún problema —dijo Rosalie y sonrió después.

Después de eso, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

Terminamos de decorar cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, todos estábamos exhaustos, excepto Rosalie que no había hecho casi nada, habíamos comido unas barras de avena las cuales _nos darían energía_ según Alice, pero solo lograron que nos diera más hambre y cuando íbamos a replicar, ella simplemente dijo que ya comeríamos en la fiesta.

Cuando estaba a punto de recostarme en la cama de Alice y dormir un poco, ella me roció agua y ordeno que entrara a bañarme, alegando que se haría aún más tarde de lo previsto.

Una vez que estuve bañada, Rosalie comenzó a arreglar mi cabello mientras Alice se bañaba. Cuando Rose terminó con mi cabello, Allie ya estaba maquillándome. Después de esto, ellas comenzaron a arreglarse.

Estaba a punto de recostarme en la cama de nuevo para poder descansar pero Alice me lanzó una mirada que me hizo recordar aquél dicho que una vez había dicho mi abuela: _Si las miradas matasen, ten por seguro que ya estaría varios metros bajo la tierra_. Así que solo me limité a sentarme en la cama.

La fiesta comenzaría a las ocho treinta y para las ocho, nosotras ya estábamos vestidas y listas para bajar.

—¡Chicas necesitan bajar ahora! —gritó Emmett desde abajo.

Las tres reímos y sin más bajamos. Los dos chicos nos dijeron lo hermosas que nos veíamos.

—¡Que comience la fiesta!

La música, la comida, el pastel de cumpleaños… todo estaba perfecto y Alice parecía muy contenta de su creación y ni hablar de Rosalie, estaba totalmente feliz por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Cuando pasaba por unas mesas, logré escuchar la conversación de unos chicos, así que me detuve inmediatamente.

—¿Crees que haya algún muerto por aquí?

—No lo sé, deberíamos de mirar el jardín

Después de eso ambos chicos se levantaron de las mesas y se fueron al jardín. Yo estaba completamente confundida, ¿por qué tendría que haber algún cadáver en la casa de Alice?

Ese pensamiento junto con la conversación de aquellas personas, se me olvidaron cuando estuve entre los brazos de Edward.

—¿Bailamos? —susurró seductoramente en mi oído y asentí levemente.

Nos acercamos a la pista y entre las personas pude ver a Alice bailando animadamente con Jasper, decidí no tomarle importancia.

Comenzamos a bailar, ambos ya teníamos el grado de alcohol un poco alto y entre las personas el calor era asfixiante, pero en esos momentos parecía no importarnos, ambos no éramos totalmente conscientes de lo que hacíamos.

No sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas las que llevábamos bailando, pero estaba claro que cada toque tenía otro sentido, la temperatura había subido y eso combinado a las hormonas adolescentes que teníamos.

—¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio? —sugerí y sin decir nada, él tomó mi mano y ambos caminamos escaleras arriba.

Durante nuestro camino, no dejamos de tocarnos y besarnos, cada beso era distinto al anterior ya que cada uno estaba más intenso que el otro.

Entramos a una habitación y nos acercamos a la cama, él se posicionó sobre mí y comenzó a subir su mano por mi muslo mientras me besaba apasionadamente, yo había comenzado ya a desabotonar su camisa con un toque de desesperación.

Mi vestido estaba en mi estomago y él repartía varios besos húmedos en mi clavícula bajando hacia mi cuello, me sentía en el cielo y de pronto un grito me regresó a la realidad y empujé a Edward lejos de mí. Rápidamente logré bajar un poco el vestido y miré hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba Alice mirando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, de ella había provenido aquél grito.

—¡Mis ojos! —gritó y los cubrió con ambas manos—. Nunca se me quitará esa imagen de mi mente.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, sin pensarlo la seguí y mientras caminaba, había podido bajar mi vestido y ahora estaba en la posición adecuada. La alcancé cuando empezaba a bajar las escaleras y la había alcanzado justo porque había chocado con Jasper, ahora, Alice se encontraba entre sus brazos.

En esos momentos ella parecía haber olvidado lo que había pasado en el baile. Me recordé a mi misma que no debía meterme en eso, no eran mis asuntos, pero ella era mi mejor amiga. Jasper me miró y comprendí su mirada, él no había hablado con ella.

—Oh Jasper —dijo Alice sin notar lo que pasaba entre él y yo—, realmente me alegra que aparecieras, ¿qué tal si me sacas de aquí para poder olvidarme de lo que vi en _mi _habitación?

—Está bien, vámonos —le dijo y me sonrió sínicamente mientras se la llevaba.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme contra él y hacerles justicia a las clases de defensa personal que había llevado, pero decidí que no lo haría solo par ano lastimar a Alice, simplemente me di la vuelta y regresé para ver qué había pasado con Edward.

La fiesta siguió su curso y nadie se dio por enterado.

—_Realmente quería golpearlo en ese momento, sobre todo porque parecía que con esa sonrisa quería decir: "Mira quien está conmigo ahora" —gruñí y sentí una patada en mi vientre, lo acaricié cariñosamente—, oh Alice, desearía que estuviera aquí, mi pequeña Alice está por nacer y desearía que estuvieras conmigo —susurré pasando mi mano por la lápida fría—, bien, parece más que obvio que estoy embarazada —sonreí levemente—, es mi segundo bebé, ya lo sabes claro, el pequeño Thomas está cada vez más lindo y regordete —negué lentamente recordando varias travesuras—. ¿Quién diría que fue quien menos lo esperábamos la causante de tu muerte? Los que estuvimos presentes, aún no han olvidado ese día, el día en que fuiste asesinada._

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal, eh? A que no se esperaban que Bella estuviese embarazada y mucho menos que Alice fuese asesinada. ¿Qué opinan de nuestro querido Jasper? Realmente me están dando ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo haré simplemente porque lo amo demasiado.<p>

Bien, a la historia le quedan dos capítulos más y llega a su fin, quizá la actitud de Jasper sea justificada, pero quizá no, _quien sabe. _No se imaginaban que el sueño fuera algo importante, ¿oh si? De hecho pienso que nadie le prestó atención, pero créanme, es un punto importante y a pesar que Victoria no había aparecido, ella también lo será.

Sinceramente creo que he perdido la cabeza —insertar . aquí—. He terminado el capítulo a las 4:17 a.m ya que me dije a mi misma que no me dormiría hasta que lo terminara y así fue.

Me he comprado un nuevo libro que se llama: _El libro sin nombre_, me he puesto a investigar y según dicen todo aquél que lo lee termina muerto, no creo en esas cosas y mi hermana quiere que lo termine ya para ver si es verdad. ¡Me he quemado con aceite caliente mientras trataba de producir mi alimento! Afortunadamente mis manos no salieron dañadas —insertar :D aquí—.

No sé cuando estará el siguiente capítulo, entro a la prepa en dos semanas y mis vacaciones terminan en ésta semana. Por cierto, he hecho un Drabble, si quieren pueden pasarse por él, es sobre Rosalie.

Me he leído cada uno de los reviews y casi he llorado con ellos, no saben el cariño que les tengo a cada uno de ustedes, también les tengo un cariño especial a todos mis fantasmitas, esas personas que me leen y no dejan review, en serio chicos son geniales.

¡Saludos!

**L. Rococó.**

PD: Mi Twitter está en mi perfil. Estoy pensando en hacerme una página en Facebook, se me hace más sencillo que utilizar el twitter, ¿qué dicen?

PD2: ¿Hay alguien aquí que les guste los Edward/Bella? Sí es así, esperen mi siguiente historia, es sobre ellos, aún no tiene nombre.


	11. ¡No! ¡¿Por qué!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?<strong>

—¡Basta! —gritó Alice riendo mientras empujaba a Emmett fuera de ella.

Emmett cayó al pasto mientras todos reíamos, incluso él. Después de lo del cumpleaños de Rosalie, Alice había estado muy feliz, no sabíamos la razón pero comentaba algo de su padre.

Edward había estado más serio de lo normal y cuando le preguntaba, él solo decía que eran cosas sobre Alice que lo tenían un tanto inquieto, cuando traté de preguntar que eran esas cosas, él solo dijo que no podía ser él quien me dijera lo que pasaba.

Regresé mi atención a los chicos y Emmett ya no le hacía más cosquillas a Alice.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró Edward a mi oído y me estremecí.

—Sí, todo va bien.

Me abrazó por detrás y me recargué en su pecho. Rosalie, Emmett y Alice aún se reían sobre algo que Emmett había dicho. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que ahora todo marchaba a la perfección y aún así no me sentía tranquila. No se podía estar tan bien después de todo.

Escuché como el timbre anunciaba el regreso a clases y todos nos levantamos para ir.

—Algo no va bien —susurré.

Fui consciente de que nadie me escuchó y lo agradecí porque así no tendría que explicar el por qué había dicho eso.

—Edward, ve a tu clase, yo entraré por un momento al baño, nos vemos en el comedor en la siguiente hora —le di un casto beso y me separé de él.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, me estaba volviendo un tanto paranoica desde que el sueño había vuelto a aparecer unas noches atrás. ¿Qué era lo que significaba? Me tenía totalmente confundida, ¿significaba que alguien iba a morir recientemente? No lo entendía y mucho menos entendía por qué le estaba tomando tanta importancia.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro varias veces.

—Vaya, he estado hablándote por lo menos cinco minutos y tu ni pestañabas —dijo riendo Victoria.

—Lo siento —sonreí disculpándome—, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

—Sí, lo he notado.

Fue entonces cuando la miré bien. Vestía casualmente, pero ésta vez su cabello no estaba suelto en aquella melena que había logrado ver el día que chocó conmigo, ésta vez ella lo traía recogido en una coleta alta y el cabello que quedaba suelto lo traía trenzado.

—No te había visto desde el día que chocaste conmigo —ladeé un poco la cabeza—, ¿cómo han ido tus clases?

Ella se tensó por un momento, no logré comprender del todo ese momento, ¿por qué ella se tensó así tan de repente?

—Bueno, han estado… bien —dudó al final.

En ese instante dudé de ella, ¿qué ocultaba? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y fue entonces que entendí que Victoria no me causaba seguridad, con ella no me sentía segura.

—Me alegro mucho, ¿has hecho ya algún amigo? —la miré atentamente.

Sus manos se habían convertido en puños y el timbre comenzó a sonar. ¿Se había ya terminado la clase? Miré el reloj que traía en la muñeca y efectivamente, ya era hora del almuerzo.

—Bella tengo que irme —sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón—, ¿podrías darle esto al padre de Alice?

Cuando me lo entregó, varias dudas saltaron en mi mente, ¿Victoria conocía al padre de Alice? Y si era así, ¿por qué no se lo entregaba ella personalmente?

—Claro, yo se la doy —tomé la hoja entre mis manos y le sonreí falsamente.

—Está bien, entonces me voy, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas.

Después de eso salió del baño dejándome sola. La curiosidad mató al gato y yo desdoblé la hoja, había solo unas letras en ella las cuales hicieron que mi corazón comenzara a latir desbocadamente.

_Espero que sufras más de lo que yo ya he sufrido._

Guardé la nota en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y salí del baño hacia la cafetería cuando recordé que había quedado con Edward, algo en todo esto se me hacía demasiado familiar, tanto que incluso daba miedo.

Iba tan distraída que me detuve cuando no supe en dónde me encontraba, así que volteé a ambos lados y vi los casilleros y frente a mi estaba el letrero que anunciaba el inicio de la cafetería. Fue cuando comprendí, todo se parecía a mi sueño.

No había ningún alumno en ese pasillo y no se miraba a ninguno cerca. No quería moverme.

Entonces, sin que yo se los ordenara, mis pies comenzaron a moverse, ellos sabían a dónde debían dirigirse, cuando fui realmente consciente comencé a correr, estaba aterrada porque sabía bien lo que seguía a continuación.

Mis pulmones pedían a gritos un descanso, dolían. Entré a la cafetería agitada y vi lo que más me temía: el círculo estaba ahí, me acerqué, ésta vez a paso lento y empujé a varias personas que estaban en shock. Me posicioné al lado de Edward y Emmett, al mirar su rostro, estaban justo como lo había soñado y ésta vez no me detuve a ver el piso, simplemente fijé mi vista en el cuerpo de donde provenía la sangre.

_¡No!_ Gritó mi mente.

Frente a mi estaba Alice, sus manos estaban en su vientre y la sangre no dejaba de fluir, levanté mi vista y espere a despertar, ésta vez no sucedió, así que simplemente actué.

Caí de rodillas y me arrastré hasta su lado, ella me miraba con tristeza y dolor. Varios sollozos salieron por mi garganta y llevé mis manos temblorosas hasta su herida e hice la mayor presión que podía para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda Ally —susurré y miré a los demás—, ¿qué mierda esperan? ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —grité.

Todos parecieron reaccionar y comenzaron a llamar rápidamente.

—¡La ambulancia vendrá enseguida! —gritó alguien.

Después de eso, todo se volvió nada. Los profesores llegaron tan rápido como pudieron e hicieron lo mismo que yo, trataron de ayudar a detener la hemorragia. Cuando la ambulancia llegó Alice respiraba con dificultad y ya no estaba consciente.

Ese fue mi momento para entrar en shock. Sin saber cómo exactamente, llegué al auto de Edward, él manejaba lo más rápido que podía y con nosotros iban Emmett y Rosalie.

Ella lloraba y Emmett no intentaba controlarla, simplemente lloraba en silencio con ella, miré hacia mis manos y me vi cubierta de sangre… la sangre de Alice.

—Fue Victoria —susurró Emmett—, ella llegó y simplemente disparó.

Sentí cómo lo que había consumido en la mañana regresaba y sin pensarlo, comencé a vomitar en el auto de Edward, a nadie le importó.

Llegamos al hospital y ahí estaban ya los padres de Alice. La madre de ella parecía no creer aún lo que pasaba y el padre de Alice… Bueno, en su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, simplemente mostraba una mirada fría. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que me habían entrado.

Me separé de Edward y me acerqué a ese señor.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? —pregunté cuando llegué a él.

Solo asintió y con un ademán me dio que lo siguiera. Llegamos a un pasillo con pocas personas y alejado de los demás.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo el Señor Brandon fríamente.

Saqué la hoja que me dieron y se la entregué.

—Antes de lo ocurrido me dieron esto para usted.

Él la leyó y en su rostro pude ver odio. Su mandíbula se tensó y arrugó el papel.

—¿Quién te dio esto? —me tomó del brazo ejerciendo presión en él.

—Me está lastimando —me quejé intentando soltarme.

—Mira niñita tonta, la persona que te dio esto tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a Alice, así que comienza a hablar antes de que… —se detuvo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Señor Brandon, ¿sería tan amable de soltarla, por favor? —pidió Edward.

El padre de Alice simplemente me soltó y se fue, Edward me abrazó un momento y después me miró con preocupación.

—Dime que mierda está pasando aquí Edward, porque sé que tú sabes todo esto.

Me tomó del brazo justamente en el mismo lugar de donde me había tomado el padre de Alice, pero ésta vez, Edward lo había hecho delicadamente. Cuando estuvimos fuera del hospital y lejos de toda persona, me soltó.

—No es nada sencillo, ¿sabes? Guardar un secreto así de grande, no es fácil.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y mascullé:

—Simplemente dime que está pasando.

Él también me miró, en su miraba había dolor, un dolor que no había visto en él.

—El padre de Alice está metido en negocios… turbios —dijo y al notar mi mirada de confusión, agregó—. Todas las personas con las que se relacionaba eran personas que cometían actos ilegales, como vender droga y todo eso que ocurre hoy en día.

»Todos en Forks los sabemos porque durante un tiempo, Alice y su familia tuvo que huir durante un tiempo por esa razón. Cuando tú llegaste aquí, ellos tenían poco tiempo de haber regresado y al parecer todo andaba a la perfección, el padre de Ally se había vuelto aún más poderoso de lo que ya era y todos le temían, incluso a la misma Alice.

»Las amenazas habían vuelto y todos ellos estaban a punto de irse de aquí de nuevo. A Alice le diagnosticaron leucemia hace un tiempo, es por eso que había cambiado, pero parecía que estaba mejorando, a ella no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida. Para eso el padre de Alice decidió hacer más cosas para tener lo suficiente para poder garantizarle la vida a ella, pero resultó que se metió con personas peores a él.

Mi mente trataba de procesar toda la información. Simplemente no parecía real todo esto, era más como una película que como la vida de una adolescente. Aún estaba tratando de entenderlo todo cuando Emmett llegó hasta nosotros para decirnos que debíamos entrar urgentemente.

Todos corrimos de regreso al hospital y cuando llegamos, parecía que el médico nos había estado esperando.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó y cuando la madre de Alice asintió, continuó—. Debo informarles que desgraciadamente hemos perdido a la paciente, la bala destrozó completamente el hígado y no pudimos controlar la hemorragia y la condición en la que estaba no ayudó mucho con el resultado, lo siento.

La madre de Alice se desmayó, el padre de ella salió del hospital, Rosalie y Emmett se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio y yo simplemente me quedé ahí. No sentía, no hacía nada, Alice había muerto y la culpa había sido de Victoria.

La policía llegó después de eso, comenzaron a hacernos preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, todos contaron su versión como pudieron, yo simplemente no pude.

Edward había limpiado un poco su auto y después me había llevado a mi casa. Al estar en mi habitación fue cuando me lo permití. Llore, porque no solo había perdido a mi amiga, había perdido a mi hermana. Alice ya no estaba. Había muerto.

Caí inconsciente después de eso. Desperté en mi habitación y al mirar por la ventana, comprobé que estaba amaneciendo.

—Bella —susurró Edward acariciando mi cabello.

No dije nada, simplemente me di la vuelta y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mi rostro. No me permití ir al funeral que se había realizado, tampoco fui al entierro.

Me había sumido en una depresión muy grande. Apenas comía y apenas hablaba.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la muerte de Alice y fue cuando me decidí ir a su lápida. No dejé que Charlie me llevara, tampoco le dije nada a Edward.

Al llegar, vi a Jasper de rodillas frente a la lápida, lloraba. Sin decir nada, llegué a su lado y lloré con él. Dejé salir todo lo que había guardado, porque si bien había llorando en casa, no me había desahogado en ese momento y ahora con Jasper lo había hecho.

—La amaba —susurró después de un momento—, la amé desde el momento en el que choqué con ella aquel día.

Ahora nada tenía sentido, si él la amaba, ¿por qué no había luchado por ella? ¿Por qué había ido con otra persona al baile?

—Hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y ahora no puedo decirle todo, no puedo pedirle perdón de nada, ella no se merecía la manera en la que yo la había tratado.

No dije nada, él merecía soltar todo lo que traía consigo y simplemente lo dejé.

No sabía si habían pasado minutos y horas, pero él se levantó para irse y yo hice lo mismo, tenía que irme ya. Cuando estuvimos fuera del cementerio, tomé su brazo y le miré.

—Alice murió sin obtener lo que quería —dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Qué era eso —preguntó Jasper.

—Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella —susurré recordando el día en el que ella me había confesado eso.

—Alice murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

Y después de eso se fue y no volví a verlo.

Me encontré con Rosalie días después y volvimos llorar juntas mientras veíamos algunas revistas de Alice.

—Mira esto —señaló un atuendo—, le hubiera encantado.

—Seguro que sí —sonreí con tristeza.

—_Oh Ally —lloriqueé—, no sabes lo duro que fue, simplemente no puedes imaginarte lo duro que fue, te fuiste y lo sabías, tú querías hacernos la vida feliz, fue por eso que días después Rosalie y yo acordamos recordarte con sonrisas y no con lágrimas —sonreí mientras varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas—, te aseguro que tienes a todos allá arriba bien vestidos, por eso te queda perfecto el titulo de asesora de modas —acaricié la lápida—, te extraño demasiado Alice y sé que dónde sea que estés eres feliz, porque sé que se ha cumplido lo que querías, ahora sabes que tú eras la que hacías a Jasper sonreír aún cuando no eras consciente de eso —me levanté con cuidado y sonreí mirando a la lápida—. Ahora debo irme, Edward y Thomas están esperándome, pero créeme, prometo regresar mañana como siempre para contarte lo que pase._

_Caminé hacia la salida del cementerio y antes de salir, sentí como una brisa acariciaba mi vientre y después de eso, la pequeña Alice pateó. Sonreí porque en ese momento, aunque pareciera irreal, sabía que era Alice._

* * *

><p>Aún queda el epílogo.<p>

No me van a creer pero lloré con éste capítulo y me sentía Bella cuando corría por los pasillos, mi corazón se aceleraba. Estuve así mientras lo escribía. Me ha dolido matar a Alice, créanme, me costó como no tienen idea. Creo que me ha entrado una depresión con todo lo que está pasando.

Escribí el capítulo en una noche, he dormido cerca de dos horas y no sé como soportaré el día. En serio que estoy sin palabras.

Ahora sí, no sé cuando vaya a volver a publicar, ya mañana me regreso a donde vivo y creo que no hay internet en mi casa, quien sabe en que condiciones esté.

Recuerden que el link de mi twitter está en el perfil.

¡Saludos!

**L. Rococó.**


	12. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es **mía** solo **mía** & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **Ella murió sin obtener lo que quería —Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jasper. —Una sonrisa tuya provocada por ella. —Ella murió sin saber que ya había provocado muchas.

La muerte llega siempre sin avisar. La mayoría de las veces nos limitamos a hacer ciertas cosas o decir ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿qué tal si esas cosas que callas sean correspondidas? Posiblemente no sepas eso. Entonces, ¿por qué limitarse?

—"No te limites Bella, la vida puede terminar demasiado pronto" —habías dicho una vez y tu te limitaste.

Espero que ésto resuelva tu duda _**KarmyCullen.**_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Epílogo.<strong>

_Jasper._

Me encontraba de nuevo frente a la fría lápida, ésta vez traía un ramo de violetas conmigo. Cada día era una flor distinta y todo esto ya se había convertido en una tradición. Misma hora, mismo lugar. No importaba lo que pasara, siempre estaría aquí con ella para contarle mi día, aunque sabía que ella no me estaría escuchando, pero era una buena manera de sentirla cerca.

Me hinqué y dejé el ramo de flores sobre la lápida.

—Aquí me tienes Ally —sonreí levemente—, espero que te encuentres bien hoy porque fue un excelente día.

Repasé todo lo que le diría, después de tantos años, aún no había podido decirle cuanto sentía lo del baile, cuanto sentía no haber estado con ella cuando… fue asesinada.

—Escucha, yo… he estado tratando de confesarte algo todos estos años —suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello—, el día del baile me enteré que te gustaba, justamente después de que salieras corriendo, Rosalie me lo confesó cuando traté de seguirte…

_María había estado arriba de mi la mayor parte de la fiesta, aún no entendía como me habían podido convencer de venir con ella, si no fuera por mis padres, en esos momentos yo estaría en el cine lejos de aquí._

_Había visto a Alice a lo lejos y de verdad había intentado no encontrármela, no quería que ella me viera porque yo le había mentido._

_María había sido mi novia cuando vivía en Texas, pero habíamos terminado cuando me había mudado a Forks mucho tiempo atrás, había venido de visita el día del baile de fin de curso. Le había dicho que ella descansara esa noche, pero no, había insistido en que se iría en dos días y quería disfrutar "como amigos"._

—_Hola Alice —dije cuando contestó su celular._

—_¡Hey Jasper! —escuché al otro lado—, ¿pasa algo?_

_Solté un suspiro y di una mirada rápida a la sala en donde estaba ella junto con mis padres._

—_Verás Alice, estoy muy apenado pero no podré ir al baile, una amiga vino de visita y ella quiere que pase este día con ella, lo siento de verdad pero no podré ir al baile._

—_Oh, está bien Jasper, lo entiendo, no te preocupes —escuché su voz un tanto triste._

—_¿Seguro que está bien? _

—_Sí, no te preocupes —suspiró—, bien debo colgar, mamá me llama, adiós._

_Y sin más había colgado._

—_¡Hey Jazzy! Tus padres me han dicho que hoy es el baile de tu instituto, ¿por qué no vamos? —preguntó María entusiasmada._

_Yo solo la miré y traté de no hacer una mueca._

—_No, realmente no quiero ir, además nosotros ya teníamos planes de ir a Port Angeles esta noche, así que no._

_Ella parecía haberlo entendido pero cuando estuvimos sentados en la mesa para comer, mi madre había dicho lo del baile y tanto como ella y mi padre comenzaron a insistir en que debería llevarla, yo no había podido hacer nada._

_Por la noche, ya estábamos en el baile. No tenía muchos ánimos, estaba cansado y un tanto temeroso de que Alice me viera con María y se desilusionara de mí. _

_¿Pero eso por qué me importaba? Ella solo era alguien con quien venir al baile. Realmente no tenía mucha importancia y quizá yo se la estaba dando._

_Separé todos esos pensamientos de mi mente cuando sentí que María posaba sus labios en los míos. Me besaba con intensidad, como si volviéramos a ser una pareja como lo habíamos sido antes y eso… ya no existía más. Logré separarme de ella unos segundos después._

—_María debes entender que entre tú y yo no volverá a haber nada, lo nuestro se ha acabado —le dije una vez que estuvimos separados._

—_¡Oh vamos Jazzy! Solo fue un pequeño beso, no te pongas de ese modo —me sonrió y volteó a otro sitio dándome a entender que la conversación estaba terminada._

_Resoplé y comencé a ver como todos se levantaban a bailar, realmente no tenía ánimos de estar aquí, me quería ir, y me sentía mal por haberle mentido de alguna manera a Alice, aunque técnicamente yo no sabía que María iba querer ir al baile._

—_¡Vamos a bailar! —gritó y tomó mi mano jalándome a la pista._

_Comenzó una canción lenta en ese momento e hizo que mis manos se posaran en su cintura mientras que ella posaba las suyas en mi cuello. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y cuando iba a mirar a otro lado ella tomó mi rostro e hizo que la mirara._

—_Realmente esto no va a fun… —me frené al instante al ver a Alice en el escenario._

_Me detuve completamente, ella estaba aquí y yo no sabía si me había visto con María. En esos momentos me sentí realmente enfermo._

_Comenzó a hablar de los reyes del baile._

—_María vámonos —rápidamente me acerqué a la mesa, sin dejar que María hablara, y tomé nuestras cosas._

_Cuando me dirigía a la puerta, escuché lo que menos pensaba._

— _Jasper Whitlock y Alice Cullen —mire directamente al escenario y vi como ella miraba a los chicos para después salir corriendo._

_Solté la mano de María y la seguí por un momento. Cuando me disponía a salir del lugar, para encontrarme con ella, Emmett me detuvo empujándome hacia afuera, seguida de Rosalie._

—_¡Que rayos te sucede! —grité un tanto enojado, había perdido a Alice de vista._

_Sin decir nada, Rosalie se acercó a mí y me abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo. La mejilla me ardía._

—_¡Eres un idiota! —masculló—. ¿Cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a ella? Estaba tan ilusionada de venir contigo ¡y tú! —me señaló—. Decidiste que era mejor venir con la chica morena, cabello largo, con la que estabas, ¡no entiendo! Es a la primera chica a la que escucho mencionar que le gustas y tu vas por ahí desilusionándola, realmente creo que te mereces el premio a la idiotez._

_Su rostro estaba realmente rojo y Emmett estaba detrás de ella cuidando cada uno de mis movimientos._

—_¿Le gusto a Alice? —sin pensarlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro._

_Rosalie tapó su boca inmediatamente y sonreí aún más yéndome de ese sitio, realmente no me importaba el golpe que la rubia me había dado y mucho menos que María se hubiese quedado esperando en el baile._

—Te busqué esa noche, pero no pude encontrarte, en ese momento quise decirte tantas cosas que realmente no sé por qué no las dije cuando por fin pude verte en el instituto —solté un largo suspiro pesadamente—, no me di cuenta hasta mucho después. Realmente estaba enamorado de ti sin saberlo.

Me tuve que detener, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta y varias lágrimas se habían deslizado por mis mejillas. Me había prometido no llorar, era un tanto débil de mi parte, pero me sentía culpable y dolía cuando pensaba en ella.

—Cuando… —carraspeé—. El día que tú… moriste, ese día yo… iba a confesarte lo que sentía por ti, pero antes quería arreglar las cosas con María, no quería que ella siguiera teniendo esperanzas de que ella y yo pudiéramos tener otra oportunidad, es por eso que no estuve contigo, a tu lado, el día que te asesinaron.

_No había asistido a las clases en toda la mañana, María había de nuevo a visitarme desde el día del baile. Me había ido al hotel donde se hospedaba desde temprano, necesitaba ir con ella y decirle que lo nuestro no volvería a ser nunca más, yo ahora estaba enamorado de otra persona y realmente pensaba decírselo hoy._

—_Hasta que por fin abres —dije entrando a la habitación._

—_Lo siento Jazzy, cuando vi que eras tú, rápidamente fui a tomar una ducha —dijo sonriendo—. Creí que hoy tendrías clases._

_Pasé una mano por mi cabello y solté un suspiro._

—_¿Pasa algo?_

_La miré, pude notar que tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Realmente la había amado en el pasado. Ella era simplemente… hermosa. Tenía facciones latinas y sus ojos me habían impresionado desde la primera vez que la vi._

—_Realmente si María —le sonreí—, verás, lo nuestro no podrá ser de nuevo, yo… estoy enamorado de otra persona en estos momentos y aunque no se lo he dicho, estoy seguro de que ella me corresponde._

_En sus ojos había un poco de tristeza pero aún así podía ver un poco de felicidad en ellos._

—_Vaya —sonrió levemente—, eso realmente no me lo esperaba, Jasper, espero que seas feliz con ella, yo solo te deseo lo mejor porque te lo mereces, eres una gran persona._

_Caminó hasta su maleta y comenzó a echar un poco de ropa en ella._

—_Creo que será mejor que regrese a Texas y piense en todo lo que me has dicho, yo creía que tu y yo tendríamos una oportunidad de nuevo —me miró y se acercó a darme un abrazo—, ahora ve y díselo, no esperes más —susurró en mi oído y besó mi mejilla._

—_Gracias María._

_Unos minutos después yo ya estaba en mi auto. Me había perdido varias clases y llegaría justo antes de que el almuerzo terminara._

_Me sorprendió no ver a nadie en los pasillos, a esta hora ya todos deberían estar yendo a sus clases. Me dirigí a la cafetería y vi a varios policías hablando con algunos chicos, mientras que otros le tomaban fotografías a lo que parecía ser sangre._

_Me acerqué a Tanya, ya que era la única que no hablaba con un policía._

—_Tanya, ¿qué pasó?_

_Me miró y se soltó a llorar mientras temblaba un poco._

—_Alice… Ella… todos comíamos —logró decir mientras pasaba una mano temblorosa por su cabello—. Comíamos y de pronto una chica pelirroja llegó y le disparó y ella cayó al suelo y… oh Dios, salía mucha sangre de su cuerpo._

_Mi mente trataba de procesar todo lo que ella me estaba diciendo… Alice… chica pelirroja… sangre… ¿le habían disparado a Alice?_

—_Tanya… ¿le dispararon a Alice? —la tomé por los hombros e hice que mirara._

_Ella solo asintió mientras lloraba de nuevo._

—_¿Dónde está ella ahora? —trataba de mantenerme calmado._

—_¡No lo sé, no lo sé! —gritó histérica._

_Cuando por fin lograron decirme donde estaba, fue cuando salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital._

—_Debo informarles que desgraciadamente hemos perdido a la paciente, la bala destrozó completamente el hígado y no pudimos controlar la hemorragia y la condición en la que estaba no ayudó mucho con el resultado, lo siento __—escuché como el doctor les decía a los chicos y a los padres de Alice._

_En ese momento sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía muy dolorosamente. Sin decir nada a nadie y sin que me vieran, salí lo más rápido de ahí, no quería estar en ese sitio mucho tiempo más._

_No me permití llorar, no podía llorar. Estaba a punto de subir al auto cuando algo me detuvo._

—_¿Jas… Jasper? —hipó Rosalie._

_Mis manos se volvieron puños y volteé a verla. No sabía exactamente cómo lucía mi cara, pero ella comenzó a llorar y me abrazó. Estuvo llorando unos minutos más, cuando se separó de mí, me miró._

—_¿Irás al funeral? _

—_No lo sé Rosalie, aún estoy intentando procesar lo que está pasando —susurré y me subí al auto._

_No supe realmente cómo fue que llegué a casa, no sabía en qué estado me encontraba y me perturbaba, una parte de mí no lo aceptaba, Alice estaba muerta y ya no regresaría._

_No supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en mi habitación, pero cuando toqué la almohada fue cuando me permití llorar. Lloré hasta que caí en la inconsciencia._

—_¿Está aquí, señora Whitlock? —escuché una voz._

—_Sí, lleva cuatro días en su habitación, no ha querido salir, he intentado sacarlo de ahí pero no he podido._

—_No se preocupe, hablaré con él._

_Después de eso solo escuché unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y después sentí como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar la luz en él._

_Gruñí y cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo._

—_Apesta a podrido aquí —era Rosalie—, das pena Jasper, te estás pudriendo._

—_Lárgate —susurré con la voz ronca, tenía la garganta seca._

_Sentí cuando puso sus manos en mi cuerpo y me empujó hasta que estuve en el piso. Después de eso abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar el viento de afuera y prendió la luz._

—_A todos nos ha dolido, créeme, pero nadie se dejó derrumbar como tú lo estás haciendo —quitó las sabanas en las que estaba envuelto y me miró—. Jasper —se hincó a mi altura—, ella no nos quería ver así, estoy segura de que hubiera querido que la recordáramos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Alice jamás hubiera aceptado que esto pasara._

—_Yo… yo había comenzado a amarla Rosalie, ¿por qué murió? Ese día iba a confesarle que lo hacía, ese mismo día había arreglado todo con María, yo quería estar con Alice —varias lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y ella me abrazó._

—_Sé que sí Jasper, sé que la querías —susurró acariciando mi espalda mientras sollozaba._

Miraba al pasto y levanté mi vista hacia la lápida.

—Te amo Alice y siempre lo haré —susurré—, estoy muy arrepentido por no haberme dado cuenta antes y también lo estoy por no haber estado a tiempo para ti ese día, lo siento, lo siento Ally.

Estuve un momento más ahí, platicándole más cosas, sobre todo lo que había pasado hoy, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

—Te estuve esperando en tu departamento pero no llegabas y fue cuando supe que estarías aquí —susurró.

Besó mi mejilla y yo sonreí.

—Ya podemos irnos, está bien, ya dije lo que quería decir hoy —la miré y besé su mejilla—, vamos. Ally, mañana vengo a verte como todos los días.

Me levanté de donde estaba y le di un rápido abrazo mientras caminábamos. Volteé a dar un último vistazo a la lápida y le sonreí, después, fijé mi vista en _mi_ chica.

—¿Qué haremos ahora Jazz? —preguntó ella.

Le sonreí y besé su frente.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

—Me parece perfecto —contestó.

Aún no la amaba, solo le tenía un cariño muy grande, pero quizá, solo quizá, algún día la llegue a querer como quería a Alice.

Después de todo, ella me había ayudado a superar lo de Alice y Victoria parecía ser una buena persona.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Ok, ok. Aún no puedo creer que ya esté terminada y aún estoy llorando.<p>

Después de ocho meses y veintidós días; después de que una chica me dijera que no la continuara; después de todo lo que pasé, aquí estamos, terminando la historia con el epílogo y puedo decir que me siento orgullosa, quizá más adelante corrija algunos detalles de ortografía pero por ahora realmente me siento bien por la manera en que se formó la historia.

Bueno, sí, Jasper terminó saliendo con Victoria, no lo culpen, él nunca supo que fue ella exactamente quien asesinó a Alice, ya ven que les dejé el final abierto, osea que ustedes pueden inventarse su final, ¿Jasper se entera que _su_ Victoria mató a Ally? ¡Muchas gracias! Aún estoy procesando todo y bueno, no sé que decir, solo que: Gracias, gracias, gracias.

¡Estoy muy feliz! Es la primera historia que termino y ya estoy escribiendo otra, solo que ésta vez es un Edward/Bella, pero aún la estoy escribiendo y pienso publicarla el día de mi cumpleaños, por lo pronto, me pondré a escribir como loca para no tardar mucho con los capítulos.

En serio, muchas gracias a las que agregaron a favoritos, a las personas que dejaron reviews, a las que pusieron en alerta y a ¡mis fantasmas! Los que leen pero no se dan a conocer. Les agradezco y les quiero un montón porque todo ésto fue y será de ustedes _siempre_.

Mi twitter está en mi perfil, ahí me encontrarán siempre; las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

¡Hasta luego!  
><strong>L. Rococó.<strong>

P.D:¿Ya vieron mi imagen del perfil? Me enamoré completamente de ella.


End file.
